My Will
by Kenshin's Gal
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete, and Kagome has returned to her own time. Yet both her and Inuyasha are regretting their choices. But when a history book reveals the future of the past, Kagome makes the decision of a lifetime.
1. Act One

My Will  
  
The beginning lyrics are form the song, "My Will" by Dream from the ending theme song in Inuyasha.  
  
Act One  
  
Its my will to be with you again..  
  
Begin to know that you've made me cry.  
  
Kagome sat upon the well, studying the textbook that lay open in her lap. As she leaned forward, a small light-purpled color ball fell from the neck of her shirt. It hung loosely from a fine gold chain that was draped around her neck. Frowning, she hastily shoved the ball back into her shirt, brushed back a loose strand of hair, and continued to study.  
  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you."  
  
"UUUHHHH!!!"  
  
With a frustrated growl, she snapped her history book closed. Climbing from the well cover, she shoved the book in rather rougher than she meant into her yellow backpack. She then stormed out of the well house, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
It had been three, hard, miserable months since Kagome had left her fairy tale land. Since she had awoken from that favorite dream of hers. The jewel had been completed, Naraku killed, Kikyo sent to rest. All in an eerily short period of time. Kagome and Inuyasha had figured it was best that they never see each other again, and so, with the jewel in her hand as a gift from Inuyasha, she had traveled back to her time. It had been that night that she had watched with teary eyes as Grandpa built a cover over the well.  
  
Since then, it had become a favorite study spot for Kagome. It was safe, secluded, oddly calming. And, for some odd reason, it made her feel closer to everything that made her feel whole.  
  
But lately, images of her last few moments with Inuyasha had been popping into her mind like bullets. Memories of the past, the present, and what could have been. Every time Kagome felt she was getting back on track with her normal life, these images invaded her life. It was as if the little voice in her head was screaming Don't forget him! DON'T FORGET!!!  
  
But there isn't anything I can do. I want to go back, with all my heart, but.but.  
  
As Kagome opened the door to her room, she immediately headed to her bed. Burying her face into the pillows, she began to cry openly, as she had so many times before.  
  
She knew she loved him. But there wasn't anything she could do! Every nerve in her body ached to see his face. to feel his touch, to hear his voice.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome sobbed harder and harder. Every time she cried like this, it always got more and more violent. More and more heartrenching.  
  
Sitting up, still sobbing, she slammed her fists into her backpack. It flew open, spewing papers and books everywhere. They landed jumbled around, papers out of order, books upside down and open.  
  
After a few minutes of absorbing all of it, Kagome finally calmed down. Wiping her face with her uniform sleeve, she stared down at the now trashed room.  
  
"Great," she muttered. "Just great." Slowly she bent down, picking up the papers and boks. She stacked them in neat piled around her, but as she reached for her open history book, she froze. A sense of, well, she didn't know how to explain the feeling, but it was strange. It felt ominous. Slowly she reached out and took the book in her hands. Flipping it right- side up, she glanced at the page number. It was farther in the book than she had even dared to look. And as her eyes scanned down the page, they grew wider and wider.  
  
"It cant be. Is.was that. was that what I was supposed to."  
  
.Of all the things I think this song was you.  
  
And I have the will to be with you someday. 


	2. Act Two

Act Two  
  
This set of lyrics is from my band "Everplay" from the song, 'Take Me Away.'  
  
Away from you I fell as though I'm withering away.  
  
Your spirit is what kept me alive.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the branches of the God tree. From the highest branches of the canopy, he could see along the forest tree tops. He remembered the last time he sat here, with Kagome at his side.  
  
"Baka, she's gone now! She's been gone for three months now, and she's probably never every coming back!" Inuyasha stood on his branch as he continually scolded himself mentally. Stretching his stiff legs, he leapt through the air and raced through the arms of the trees. He hardly touched the ground as he bolted down, running until he reached the outskirts of the village. He then dug in his heels and came to a sliding stop.  
  
As the dust settled, Inuyasha walked toward the hut in which Kaede had 'given' him. Actually, it was more like she had forced it upon him with the threat of pinning him to a tree again if he didn't take the hut. Miroku and Sango lived in it with him. They had become very VERY close since Naraku was killed. And Miroku did look a little odd with TWO bare arms instead of one.  
  
But seeing those two together only made his heart ache more fore Kagome.  
  
If only I had told her.  
  
But he could not control the past, and he had no say in the future. And as he entered the hut, he saw Miroku and Sango jump apart from each other. From the doorway Inuyasha scowled. His heart made a painful lurch and he started back out the way he came.  
  
Slowly he walked down the path that Kagome had walked so many times to the well. Inuyasha had followed it every day after she left, just to see the shoe imprints in the soft soil and to smell the faint smell that was hers and only hers. But the rain had long since washed her scent away, and the water running down the trail had erased all tracks, except for those of his own feet.  
  
As Inuyasha set foot onto the grass of the field that held the well, he felt every muscle in his body tense. Would she come back like she had so many times before?" Inuyasha held his breath, even called out, but the well remained silent, holding so many secrets that Inuyasha would dye to learn.  
  
His hope shattered, he sat down where he stood. His heart was slowly cracking. Bit by bit the shards began to fall, so small that they could fit through the eye of a needle. For months he had done this. Call out Kagome's name, wait for endless hours by the well. But he knew each time that she would not come. Yet still a tiny shred of hope glimmered somewhere in his breaking body.  
  
Inuyasha was a proud demon, and it would kill him to even think about crying, let alone start to do it.  
  
But this time, the emotions swept over him like a tsunami. Tears of anger, sadness, pain, love, suffering, they all came out in rolls of emotions. Images of kagome, happy, sad, laughing, crying, flashed through his mind. The tears came faster, the sobs louder.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Lunging forward, Inuyasha tore his claws into the rotting wood of the well. He slashed at it, snarled, tore into it. He was mad with pain. And as he went to jump the well to the other side, his power failed him and he fell to the bottom of the dry pit. He landed heavily on his side, and lay there.  
  
One, two, three hours passed. He watched from the bottom of the dry well as dark clouds rolled overhead. Thunder lapped the air around him as the air was suddenly hot and sticky, A moment later, he felt rain start to splatter onto his face.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Without you I am so lost.  
  
.Come back to me with your fire.  
  
And take me away into eternity 


	3. Act Three

A/N: ORO!!! *eyes pop outta head* Only two chapters and in two days I have ten reviews!!? It's a record!!! Please keep reviewing and ill keep updating! O, by the way, the girl who reviewed, Megan, I luv ur name. Wana know why? My names Megan too! O, sorry. Whdaiya reading this for!!! The story's down there!  
  
Act Three  
  
Here once again is another song by 'Everplay.' Our band kinda plays off of the Inuyasha Manga and Anime. We're all Otaku's, so that also explains a lot. These lyrics are spit from one of our rap tracks, called 'Disbelief.'  
  
A shock to the system. sudden heart failure.  
  
I feel as though I'm dying. the shock is too great.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Great People In The Feudal Era.  
  
There where many great heroes and warriors in the Feudal Era, but none as great as the three we are about to discuss.  
  
The first was a miko of great powers, said to have come from another time. She healed many humans and demons alike, and no matter how ruthless the beast, she would help them no matter the cost. Her name was Hagashi Kagome. She was married at eighteen to a half dog-demon named Inuyasha, and gave birth to three of his children. No one wanted these two to marry, except for the closest friends of the two. But Kagome refused to head any warning from others, and it was the first successful demon-human marriage of any kind.  
  
The second warrior was a Demon exterminator named Keishi Sango. She slayed many many demons, including the demon that ruled over the Naraku period. With a giant boomerang-type weapon made out of the bone of a demon, she slayed her way into the history books by defeating many other powerful demons covered in section C.  
  
The final hero is a monk, by the name of Hishou Miroku. He was cursed from birth with a void in his hand that would eventually devour him if he did not kill the demon that had cursed his family. But when the demon was slayed at the end of the Naraku Period, he made a way of life by helping cure sick children, and cured the Cholera epidemic of the Bokunato period.  
  
Strangely enough, all three of these great heroes where friends. Sango and Miroku married as well and had several children, before meeting their demise in a battle of wills with the disease that Miroku had healed so many from; Cholera. No one knows, however, what happened to the miko Kagome and her husband. That today remains a mystery.  
  
The book shook in Kagome's hands. Slowly she brought her hand to her mouth. The book dropped to the ground, right at her feet. Instantly she began to step backwards, until her back was to the wall.  
  
'No, how could this be? Is it true? Is this, is that. is that really what was supposed to happen? Was that my destiny, to live with him?'  
  
As Kagome looked out the window towards the setting sun, her mind was set.  
  
Kagome's feet beat heavily on the bricked ground of the shrine courtyard. Her socks where starting to slip from her bare feet, and the warm summer night's air laced through her gray sweats and white t-shirt. As she entered the well house, Kagome rammed open the doors. Without pausing, she jumped all the steps, hitting the ground hard. Her knees buckled and she rolled, slamming into the side of the well. She felt her knees and hands bleeding, and knew very well that her sweats where ripped, but her mind didn't register the pain as she sat up. With all her might she grabbed the small over hang of the wooden planks that covered the well. With frantic tears pouring down her cheeks, she continued to pull, but the nails wouldn't budge. Outside, she could hear as rain began to pour from the sky.  
  
Kagome felt her strength start to slip away as she continued to pull on the board. Sobs wracked her body and tears streamed like crazy down her cheeks. Of all the things she could've done, of all the things she could've said, only one word registered out of her throat.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha awoke suddenly. He sat up, the drenching rain running down his body. He looked up at the top of the well, his heart clenching.  
  
'I heard her voice. but.'  
  
Without thinking any further ahead, Inuyasha jumped to the top of the well, perching atop the slippery wet wood. He looked around, but saw nothing. He felt his heart slowly start to break away.  
  
"Stupid idiot, you KNEW it wasn't her." With his heart heavy, he leapt into the forest, finding his way to the God tree, where he perched into the branches.  
  
~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
A crack like a gunshot filled the room. With sudden strength Kagome ripped the board from its nails. She stopped dead, glancing at the board. Her heart skipped a beat. Prying it up the rest of the way, she threw it aside. She examined the gap between the lip of the well and the other board. If she could just lay on her side and squeeze threw.  
  
Kagome's breathing was labored and ragged as more tears started to pour from her eyes. She squeezed through, just barley, and fell to the ground. Closing her eyes, she hit the ground with full force on her side. She tried to cry out in pain, but her breath had escaped her. When she had regained her breath, she sat up. She had broken a rib or two, she knew that for sure.  
  
But she began to panic as realization hit her.  
  
She glanced up, seeing the well cover with only one board missing.  
  
She was still in her own time.  
  
Bring me back. call my name. I have not lost hope. for all is disbelief. 


	4. Act Four

Act Four  
  
'Iris' By the GooGoo Dolls.  
  
'And I don't want the world to see me.  
  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand.'  
  
She was still in her own time.  
  
She was still in her own time.  
  
Kagome's voice began to waver as heavy sobs pierced through the silence of the well house.  
  
"NO! No! I have to see him! I have to see Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome started to dig furiously into the soft dirt of the well bottom. Tears hit the ground, wetting the earth Her hair clung to her face and neck as she began to sweat. The Shikon jewel fell from her shirt, once again dangling on the golden chain in front of her.  
  
She had the Jewel, so why wasn't she going back???! Her body began to shake, and panic took over. Falling to the earth, she let her sobs take over her body. Her forehead rested in the dirt as she balled up, her hands at her chest clutching the little purple jewel.  
  
'I just wish that I could go back. that I could see Inuyasha again.'  
  
Kagome stopped sobbing as she suddenly was hit with pelting raindrops. Looking up, she saw the dark sky overhead.  
  
Vines traveled up the side of the well as Kagome's heart skipped a beat.  
  
She climbed the wall furiously and practically threw herself over the well wall. Scrambling to her feet, kagome raced ahead, stumbling and shaking. She flew over the path that led to the village. Her socks had long since fallen off, and Kagome's feet where now bruised and bleeding, along with her knees and hands. She stumbled as her foot caught on a root, and landed on her bad side. She cried out, but continued on running, stumbling as she got up.  
  
~*~  
  
Lightning illuminated the sky, showing only a pair of golden eyes from the branches of the God tree.  
  
Inuyasha could smell blood. And fear. And pain.  
  
His own pain drove him from the trees following the smell of the blood. A kill is what he needed. To take out some of this pain he was feeling. He froze in the trees however, as another scent rushed through his nose.  
  
Kagome's scent. He waited in the tree for five minutes until he heard the sounds of frantic running. And through the branches, saw a black-haired girl.  
  
And as he descended from the trees, his heart clenched.  
  
Kagome stumbled along the trail. But she came to a stop, however, as she saw something drop from the trees. A knot rose in her throat as ever muscle in her body clenched. Her eyes scanned up the familiar red hakama and haori, past the silver tresses, to lock with the familiar pair of tawny eyes. His face was secured in a disbelieving look.  
  
Fresh tears welled in Kagome's eyes. Shaking her head, she ran towards him.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
She clung her arms around his waist, crying into his haori.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, holding her body to him as though she would blow away in the wind. He pushed his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Tears escaped from under his eyelids as he continued to relish the feeling of her.  
  
For many months this had been a fantasy to both of them, yet here they where, clutching each other dearly. When they parted, Inuyasha picked Kagome up.  
  
"Your hurt. We gotta get you to a hut."  
  
Kagome only nodded as Inuyasha took her up in his arms. She snuggled against the warmth of his chest as she listened to his breathing.  
  
They arrived in a hut five minutes later. Carefully Inuyasha set Kagome down next to the fire like she was made of glass. She looked so beautiful, her hair hanging in wet, clumpy strands, her face white, and all her clothes clinging to her body. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees. Inuyasha watched as a shiver wracked her body, and it was then that he realized how cold it was out.  
  
Walking over to the corner, he picked up a blanket that Kaede had given him. He placed it at her feet.  
  
Kagome reached down to grab it, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. A low blush crept onto his cheeks. With a very familiar look of annoyance he looked away towards the wall.  
  
"Take off your clothes, you wont get warm if you keep on those wet things. Then wrap yourself in the blanket. I'm going to go get Kaede, stay here."  
  
Quickly he dropped her hand and rushed outside. Kagome stared after him for a moment, then, with the feeling she was being watched, stood, stripped, then continued to wrap herself in the warm blanket.  
  
"Miroku better not be watching," Kagome mumbled as she sat back down. She scooted closer to the fire, her knees and palms burning, and a rather strong ache in her side.  
  
She couldn't believe she was here. It all seemed like a dream. But Inuyasha had held her. Kagome closed her eyes and began to doze. She was in the rain again, Inuyasha holding her in his strong arms.  
  
Kagome felt a rush of cold air, and opened her eyes. Inuyasha walked in, followed a moment later by Kaede. Kagome felt Inuyasha's eyes scanned her for a moment, but his eyes then caught hers and he turned away, the blood creeping into his cheeks. Kagome shrugged the blanket on a little higher around her shoulders, so now all that showed where her legs and from her nose up.  
  
"Well child, it has been rather long. What brings you here? And where are ye wounds?"  
  
Kaede's voice broke the uncomfortable stillness in the room.  
  
Kagome smiled at her sweetly before showing her injured palms and knees, and then told her of her aching side.  
  
Kaede tended to each wound carefully, with Inuyasha hovering above them. Carefully, Kaede treated and wrapped Kagome's palms, then told Kagome to lay no her back. Slowly, Kaede began to press up Kagome's rib cage on either side.  
  
"Does that hurt?" Kaede asked quietly.  
  
"No."  
  
"How about here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about no-"  
  
"ITAI!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped about a foot in the air from his resting place and raced to Kagome's side. Kagome had shot up, and now was doubled in pain, tears welling in her eyes. Inuyasha instinctively took a position over Kagome, guarding her frame with his own body.  
  
"KAEDE! You didn't have to hurt her!"  
  
Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, I had to tell how bad it was. It seems that Kagome has two to three broken ribs. She will need several weeks of rest."  
  
Inuyasha growled at Kaede then turned his attention back to Kagome.  
  
They both seemed to realize at the same moment where the blanket was. Bundled down in a wad around her butt and in her lap, leaving her chest completely bare.  
  
Both of them jumped away, Inuyasha fleeing to the corner and Kagome taking solitude under the blanket. She then poked out her mouth.  
  
"SITSITSIT!"  
  
Inuyasha braced himself for the onslaught of sits, yet.  
  
Nothing came.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and Kagome poked her head out to look. And then she remembered. Before she had left, Kagome had removed the prayer beads from around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"YOU WERE GONNA PUNISH ME FOR FEELING BAD ABOUT YOU HURTING?!?!?!" Inuyasha bellowed at Kagome.  
  
The girl only stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Kaede.  
  
"Uh, Kaede, what happened to Sango, Miroku and Shippo?"  
  
Kaede smiled. "They all live here still. I shall alert them to your arrival in the morning. Until then." Kaede slowly pulled out a red hakama and white blouse. "I suggest that you get some sleep. I will give you some herbs in the morning to dull the pain of your broken bones. I bid you goodnight."  
  
Slowly Kaede walked outside, leaving the demon and the girl.  
  
Kagome dressed under the blanket as Inuyasha prepared a futon for the girl, being as he didn't use one and merely slept under a blanket on the wooden floor. He had decided mentally to stay inside and watch over Kagome for the night.  
  
The two drank tea in silence before drifting off to sleep. At least, Inuyasha did. Kagome found insomnia, however. Constantly she looked over at Inuyasha's sleeping form. He didn't want to admit it.STILL, the fact that he loved her. But now Kagome had enough sight to see right through that phony mask of his.  
  
Quietly, Kagome stood and crept over to Inuyasha. Carefully she lifted his blanket and settled herself under it, pressing herself against his stomach. As she drifted off, she felt him wrap a protective arm around her waist, and burry his face into her hair.  
  
But this was nothing for the comedy that would ensue the next morning.  
  
'When everything's made to be broken.  
  
.I just want you to know who I am.' 


	5. Act Five

Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story! I didn't know that it would get such a response! And for the person who asked about Kagome's ribs, Inuyasha wasn't pushing on them, he just rested his arm on her side. I broke my ribs once, and it only hurts if someone pushes against them. So, once again, thankies! ^_^ Oh, just a little spoiler, I think I hear wedding bells, but in the FAR FAR future! Plus I'm planning a sequel to this fic, so ya.  
  
Act Five  
  
This song is from Avril Lavigne, 'Complicated.'  
  
'Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated.  
  
..I see the way your acting like your somebody it helps get me frustrated.'  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo came bursting through the cloth strip that acted like a door, only for Sango and Miroku to grab Shippo, covering his eyes and ears. Sango turned bright red with embarrassment and Miroku failed to stifle a laugh.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha where still asleep, and where in a very. uh, VERY interesting position. (Actually that's probably the understatement of the year.)  
  
The blanket had bunched up around the two's waists, but besides that and Inuyasha's hand, they where in the exact same position they had been in last night. Anyways, back to Inuyasha's hand. During the night, Inuyasha's hand had 'somehow' managed to creep up under Kagome's shirt and was now resting on her bare stomach.  
  
Lazily the two opened their eyes. Suddenly their eyes popped open as they realized their situation. Without moving, they eyed Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Then, very slowly, the two turned to look at each other. With a yell, they leapt away from each other. Kagome had the blouse of her shirt in her fists, pulling it down and yelling ineffective sits. Inuyasha proceeded to smack his hand and tell it off.  
  
When the two where finished, they looked back over at Miroku and Sango. Both where red in the face with huge eyes. Shippo meanwhile was struggling for release. He finally managed to wiggle from their firm grip, lunging himself at Kagome's midsection.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
He hit Kagome in the stomach, enough to make her fall to her knees clutching her side and gasp for her escaped air.  
  
Quickly Inuyasha picked Shippo up by his God-given handle, shaking him furiously.  
  
"Shippo! Look what you did to Kagome now! You should have smelled that she was hurt! Why I could-"  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She was struggling to stand, taking in deep raspy breaths. Small tears shined in the corners of her eyes as she took in one long deep breath.  
  
"Put him down."  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome stood. He knew she was hurt, and quite frankly, he wasn't ready-nor was she-to have a good ol' argument. So, with a sharp whack to the head, Inuyasha set Shippo down.  
  
Quickly Shippo scurried to his feet, careful to climb up Kagome's good side, and perch himself on her shoulder. She hugged the kitsune close, tears of joy dripping from her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the still frozen in shock Sango and Miroku. With a quick smack to the back of the head, both where brought back to reality.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." Inuyasha sad, his voice dripping with venom. Both Sango and Miroku began to rub the backs of their heads.  
  
"How'd ya do it Inuyasha?" Miroku leaned over and whispered into one of Inuyasha's ears, a glint in his eyes. Inuyasha screwed up his face.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Miroku motioned over at the crying Kagome, who was now hugging Sango furiously. "Kagome."  
  
In a split second Miroku was face-first in the ground, hands and feet twitching.  
  
Sango and Kagome stopped their hugging to glance over at Inuyasha, whom was posturing dominantly over Miroku.  
  
"Hentai no baka," muttered the girls in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha awoke from his sleep, sitting straight up. Cold sweat ran down his cheek. That dream. it had been so real. Inuyasha sat still, his ears swiveling about. It was once again raining out, and thunder crashed in the distance.  
  
Inuyasha yawned, his lips curling up and around his fangs. He stretched, and then looked over at Kagome. She was curled up in a ball next to the fire; the blanket snuggled up under her nose. She looked so cute and innocent, like a little puppy. But when she was mad. boy could she bite!  
  
Slowly Inuyasha crept up by Kagome. He froze as her breathing changed, and nearly burst out laughing when she crinkled up her nose and began to wiggle it, but somehow managed to lock it in. She then settled down and flipped over onto her back. The blanket settled further down on her waist, and her blouse was a little.loose, giving Inuyasha an eyeful. If he could just slide to the left a little.  
  
Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. 'I'm starting to sound like Miroku,' he thought. With that he plopped himself down next to Kagome, staring at her, wanting for her to wake up. You could cut his boredom with a dull knife. He sat there for five, ten minutes, before she started to stir. He watched as her eyes slowly opened, blinking away her sleepiness. She then sat up, looking around as if she was confused. When her gaze met Inuyasha's eyes, she smiled. Crossing her legs, she rubbed her eye with one fist.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha." As Kagome dropped her arm, it struck her odd that Inuyasha was sitting next to her, and was there when she woke up. She furrowed her brow and cocked her head.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked around, as if there might be someone behind him. "What do you mean? I live here."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, why where you right next to me when I woke up?"  
  
Inuyasha felt the heat start to rise in his cheeks. "Well, I was bored, and well." He looked back at her. Suddenly every emotion rose to the surface. He felt as though he might lose her again. Like in his dream.  
  
He suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, taking her scent. Kagome was slightly taken aback, but then closed her arms around his back. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't ever want to leave you. I don't want you to ever leave me. Never again."  
  
Kagome's eyes started to water as she thought about how much she had missed Inuyasha. She stuck her nose into his hair, smelling sweat and pine.  
  
"I wont leave you again Inuyasha. I don't think I could. I missed you so much, I thought my heart would break."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome, I love you so much."  
  
Kagome froze. So he DID love her!  
  
But there was more. "When you left, I thought the world was going to end. Every day, the pain grew more and more. I tried to go to you, but the well, I just couldn't."  
  
After another silent moment, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and looked him in the eye. Her face was stern and serious, but then it broke into a smile.  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. And I love you too, Inuyasha." With that she pulled away and grabbed a cup from a small stack of supplies in the corner. She then walked over to the small roughly made teakettle and poured herself a cup. She sat down and began to comb her hair with her fingers, sipping her tea every now and then. When she felt that all the tangles had been removed, she took a small strip of cloth and tied up her hair, out of her face.  
  
Despite the fact that she had slept late, Kagome was thoroughly exaughsted. Last night, after Miroku had gone back to his hut and Inuyasha had fallen asleep, the two girls had stayed awake into the wee hours of the morning, gossiping and talking about boys, love and other things.  
  
Now, Kagome was regretting that decision. Fatigue was cruel.  
  
Walking to the door flap, Kagome peeled it open. The drumming of the rain had lessened to a low hiss, and the sky was starting to clear as the sprinkling rain created small rainbows where the sun hit it just right. Water dripping from the trees made the forest come alive with sound.  
  
Kagome sipped the rest of the tea down with one last gulp. Her ribs where aching something fierce today, so a little visit to Kaede might help. Taking the cup and setting it in the pile of dirty dishes (which was a far bigger stack than that of the clean dishes) she started out to Kaede's hut, her feet bare.  
  
She was careful about where she stepped, since her feet where soft. She didn't like the wooden sandals, they hurt her feet, and a cold winter had prevented her from wandering outside without shoes. Several times she stepped on a rock with the arch of her foot, causing her to leap away or stumble. When she finally reached Kaede's hut, she stepping inside.  
  
"Kaede! Hey, can I get some more pain herbs? My ribs are killing me!"  
  
Kaede looked up from where she was grinding some herbal leaves into a fine powder. "Oh, Kagome-san, I have been waiting for ye for some time now. Yes, I have the pain herbs right here." The elderly miko held out a small vile, which held a small amount of fine powder. Kagome removed the small cork and sprinkled the small amount on to her tongue before swallowing. She screwed up her face and thought about gagging at the taste, but swallowed it down and tried to settle her stomach. A moment later the ache in her ribs disappeared and she finally felt a little better.  
  
"Oh, and can I borrow a bow and a quiver of arrows?"  
  
Kaede paused from her work and looked up. "Why would ye ask?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I haven't practiced in three months, and I guess there is nothing better to do. I mean, since we have no jewel shards to collect or anything."  
  
Kaede cracked a faint smile. "They would be in the barn next to the horses. And while your here feel free to take one out for a ride." With that she turned back to her work and gave Kagome a faint farewell with the wave of her hand. Kagome sighed and turned around, heading outside.  
  
When she reached the stables she opened the heavy wooden doors. The smell of horses and hay hit her full in the face. She walked over towards a large supply pile and picked up the quiver and bow. As she turned around and was heading outside again, a whinny greeted her ear. She turned around and her eye caught sight of a very flashy head, poking out of the stall. Smiling, she shouldered her carry and started towards the horse. She patted his forehead, and he nickered lightly. His white fur was soft and his blue eyes where dazzling. Putting down her bow and arrows, Kagome grabbed a saddle and started into the stall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaede, have you seen Kagome?"  
  
It was dusk out, and Kaede had been patrolling the village on a small walk, when Sango and Miroku had approached her. Kaede told them that she had last seen her heading towards the barn, yet Sango and Miroku said that they had searched the barn, and that Kagome had been nowhere to be seen.  
  
It had started hours ago when the where trying to weasel out a confession of love from Inuyasha. Shippo had apparently been spying on the dog demon and his latest love, and had informed Sango and Miroku of their new change in relationship. But when the hanyou hadn't budged, Sango and Miroku had decided to find Kagome. After searching the village twice over, they had discovered that Kagome was missing. After telling Inuyasha, they hurried to find Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha, however, was well ahead of his two comrades. He had picked up Kagome's scent from the barn and followed it. Flying through the trees, he jumped to the forest floor. A white horse was laying on the ground, one of his legs bleeding badly. Kagome's scent changed here. It was full of fear. And another scent entered; one of a demon. Growling, he took to the trees once more, following the two new scents. He had traveled maybe a mile when he paused in the trees. The scent was incredibly strong here. Inuyasha jumped to a lower branch and scanned the forest floor. His eyes widened suddenly as he caught sight of a bare form lying on the forest floor.  
  
And it wasn't moving.  
  
~*~ A/N: Cliffhanger! Lol. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. No time+writers block=longer times between posts. But I do have an idea for the next chapter! So I will try to get that one up in the next week. I still have to write it though. 


	6. Act Six

AN: OMG! I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in a long time! My computer broke over the summer, then we got a new one like, a month ago and I've been really busy. THEN we find out the comp doesn't have a disk drive, just a CD drive! So I had to write out the whole next chapter by hand and rewrite it on the new comp. This kinda reminds me of the Rurouni Kenshin fic I did, when my disk drive went bad. Well, anyways, heres the next chappie! Enjoy!

Act Six

This song is from Gravedigger by the Dave Mathews Band. I'm doing this by memory so if I'm wrong, please forgive this one!

'Gravedigger, when you dig my grave...

Can you make it shallow so that I can feel the rain...'

Kagome had never ridden a horse before, let alone saddled one. That alone proved to be a challenge, so when Kagome had her horse tacked up, she felt like quitting right then and there. But then there was the challenge of getting IN the saddle! The stallion stood still while Kagome jumped up and down, trying to get herself in. And when she finally did manage to get her seat, she was exaughsted. Sitting up, she gently nudged the horse with her heels. Although she had never ridden, she had read enough books to know how it was done.

Kagome rode through the afternoon, enjoying her time in the feudal era. She was finally able to sort through all of her thoughts and feelings. As she rode, she let her guard drop. Suddenly she felt the stallion tense under her. His head shot up and his nostrils flared. She could hear his labored breathing as his ears swiveled in uncertainty.

"Easy boy..." Kagome patted his tense neck, trying to sooth the equine. However his nerves had affected her as well, and she also was on edge. A moment later she heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. The results where immediate. The stallion shot forward like a Thoroughbred from the starting gate, giving a powerful buck that caused Kagome's abdomen to slam into the pommel of the saddle. She dropped the reins and the steed sped forward, Kagome just barely able to hold on. They flew through the woods, nothing more than a white streak against the green foliage and the sound of thundering hooves against the backdrop of chirping birds. Tears were streaming from Kagome's eyes as she desperately clung to the cremello's neck. Abruptly something lunged out at the horse from the side shrubs. It hit the stallion's front legs as kagome felt with horror the sensation of the horse dropping out from underneath her hold. His knees buckled as he slammed into the ground with his head, sliding forward and falling to his side. Kagome fell from his back and landed next to the horse, her face in the dirt. She then heard the creature that had attacked the horse start from the opposite bushes. What did it want, why was it here?

Then it hit her.

Shoving her hand down her shirt, Kagome clasped the little purple jewel around her fingers and pulled. She heard the snap of the gold chain as it broke and hastily pulled it from her blouse. She shoved her fist under the big horse and let the jewel go, pulling her hand back out. And just in time. The creature turned her over and looked her in the eyes. Fear took over as Kagome peered into the coldest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. He was a demon. His upper body was human, yet below that was the body of a wolf.

"You, girl, shall bare my pups." His voice was chilling and reminded Kagome of shattering glass. And she was so caught up in his voice that she didn't even realize what he had said. He grabbed her firmly by the back of the shirt and began to drag her away. Kagome lost track of time after fifteen minutes. The fabric of her clothing was wearing thin from being dragged on the ground. Suddenly she was jolted from her stupor as she felt her body leave the ground. He slammed her forward into a tree, deep in the forest. Before Kagome could regain her breath, the demon began to shred off her clothing. When she tried to fight him off by smacking him, he bit deep into her neck. It felt like hot wax being poured over her body. She tried to move her fingers, but they wouldn't budge. Her entire body was paralyzed. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her head lolled to the side as the demon flipped her over. Her eyes rolled in horror as she suddenly realizing what he was doing.

Slowly Inuyasha approached the form. Her black hair was strewn about, claw marks flashing an angry red. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Turning her around, Kagome's blank eyes stared up. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes as she struggled to move.

"In...u...ya...sh...a..."Her voice was faint and rough.

Inuyasha's ears pinned back in anger. He had to get her to Kaede. Otherwise, she might not make it. Quickly he shrugged off the top of his kimono and rolled Kagome's naked form in it. She wreaked of demon, and Inuyasha desperately wanted to rid her of that smell. His own institincts wanted to cover it with his own, but now was not the time for that. Quietly he stood, Kagome dangling in his arms like a rag doll. Carefully he supported her head against his chest and carried her bridal-style, leaping through the forest with remarkable speed.

"Inuyasha, look here."

Inuyasha had managed to get Kagome to Kaede's in a matter of minutes. While Inuyasha sat in the corner, Kaede slowly examined Kagome's body, trying to locate the source of her paralysis. Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku poured over books written in Kagome's time as well as their time.

Kaede had Kagome on her back, her head in Shippo's lap so she could still breathe. Kaede started at her lower back and slowly began working up, parting her hair at the base of her neck to find a huge bite mark.

Inuyasha flung himself over towards Kaede, peering over her shoulder. He glanced at the mark, a low growl forming in his throat.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kaede poked his shoulder, as he seemed to be mesmerized.

"That bastard MARKED her! HE MARKED HER!" He was snarling now, teeth bared and all.

Sango had heard enough. Quickly she flipped to a section about demons and the illnesses that they sometimes caused. There was a section about how some caused paralysis, but nothing about how to cure it. She softly cursed under her breath.

Kaede knew enough about how demons worked, but this 'marking' was new to her. "Do ye mind to inform I on what this marking is?"

Inuyasha nodded, his voice so soft that Kaede had to lean to catch what he was saying.

"It means that the demon has claimed Kagome for his own. If he finds her in the company of another demon, he will kill everyone around her." Inuyasha bowed his head. "And most of the time, a demon will mark his mate after... Impregnating her..." His heart clenched. He had always wanted Kagome to be his own mate, to bare his own pups, yet...It just seemed so unreal. How could she have just come back and all of a sudden be in trouble again?

It them hit him. Ripping Kagome from Shippo's hold, he flipped the priestess over. His eyes scanned her bare chest, causing him to blush slightly, but that wasn't what he was interested in.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" Cried everyone at once. The hanyou jerked around.

"Where's the jewel!?"

"What?"

"The Shikon no Tama! She had it around her neck on a little gold chain!"

Everyone paled. Not again.

Kaede finally broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Inuyasha, Kagome will sleep here tonight. Its getting late, and you are tired. Perhaps sleep will return Kagome's movement. Until then, the Jewel will have to wait."

Inuyasha wrestled with invisible demons that night. His dreams were plagued with sights of Kagome being raped and of the mysterious scent that covered her body. He shot up, his body covered in a cold sweat. His instincts where in control. For his body was still in the dream, while his head screamed at him to stop. Throwing the light blanket off of him, he lept and raced to the door. Half is mind was screaming 'I must rid her of that scent, I must claim her!' but his other half way telling him 'No! No!"

But it didn't matter. Adrenaline and instinct had control of his body. Quietly he crept into Kaede's hut and over to Kagome's body. Picking her up softly, he raced back to his own hut, unnoticed. Carefully he laid her down on his futon, rolling her over so that she laid on her stomach. He then hunched over her and, in one swift movement, clamped his jaw down on the scar of the bite. He held her there, clamping harder and harder until suddenly his world exploded into stars.

"ITAI!" Kagome sat up and reached to the back of her neck. It was covered in blood. She then turned to Inuyasha, her face etched in fury. If looks could kill, Inuaysha would be dead a thousand times over.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU BITE ME?!"

Inuyasha was rolling on the floor, clutching himself and groaning in pain. Kagome knew that she had hit her target, and couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"ITS NOT FUNNY! Do you know how much that hurts?"

Kagome stopped laughing, but at the look upon Inuyasha's face burst out hysterically. Inuyasha finally managed to get into a sitting position, and it was then that he got it.

"your not... your...moving..."

Kagome paused and looked at her hands. "Well, wadya know, I guess I am..."

She stopped suddenly as she felt Inuyasha's hand take hers.

"Kagome, I was so worried, I thought I was gonna loose you."

Kagome felt touched by Inuyasha's concern for her, and she knew that he loved her, but, just the same, she wasn't used to this whole routine yet. She carefully placed a hand on top of his as her mind flashed back to the demon that had raped her. Suddenly the scratches on her back began to burn.

"Inuyasha, why did you bite me?"

The demon stared into Kagome's eyes with a blank expression.

"Because, the other demon...he marked you as his own. His scent was all over you. Then I started to dream. And I guess my instincts took over. But the thought of you being with any other demon, I just wont have it."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she could see the distress in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I would never go to anyone else. You are my only choice. That is why I came back." Slowly she reached up and kissed his lips softly, savoring the flavor of sweat and blood. She then pulled away.

Suddenly Kagome remembered. Slowly she put her hand to her chest, carefully searching for the jewel and little golden chain. When she didn't feel it, her eyes gazed with shame at the floor. "I forgot about the jewel."

Inuaysha carefully touched her cheek. She looked up, her eyes full of sorrow. He smiled sadly. "The demon took it. But when I kill him, then we will retrieve the jewel."

Kagome shook her head. "No. That's not what happened." Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. Kagome shrugged the blanket further up onto her shoulders. "Right before the demon... took me..." She paused, recalling the painful memory. "I shoved the jewel under the horse I was riding. The demon seemed so preoccupied with me that I believe he didn't even notice the jewel."

She watched as Inuyasha's expression lifted slightly.

"Then I should go get it before another demon senses it." He rose to his feet and turned, but just as he stepped forward, Kagome grabbed onto his kimono.

"Take me with you."

Inuaysha was about to argue, yet he saw the sadness and fear in her eyes. He could understand that she didn't want him to leave.

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha pulled of his haori and wrapped it around Kagome. Then he wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up carefully. Although she could move, she was still fragile at the moment.

The two picked there way through the forest, until they came upon the body of the white steed. His cream colored body glowed mystically in the gloomy fog of the early morning. Although he appeared dead, Kagome could see his rib cage moving slightly. She squirmed and Inuyasha took the hint and put her carefully on her feet.

Slowly Kagome made her way to the horse. As he heard her approach, he lifted his head, looking at her in desperation. The ground was covered in marks and blood, the only traces of his desperate attempts to stand. When he recognized her, he gave a snort of discomfort before laying back down onto the earth.

Hot salty tears began to form in her eyes. Carefully she loosened the girth to the saddle and the bridle, giving the horse some comfort in his final moments of life. As she stripped the bridle from the equines head, she planted a final goodbye kiss on his cheekbone. She then carefully crawled over to his side and reached under his bulk. Her fingers finally found the small orb and she pulled free.

The tears were coming in waves now as she walked toward Inuyasha. "Please, let his soul rest."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly. Without hesitating, he drew Tetsusaiga. Stepping forward to face the horse, he made one swift movement, plunging Tetsusaiga into the stallions side. The horse made a final grunt, and his body went still. Kagome flinched visibly as she heard Inuyasha withdraw Tetsusaiga and resheath it. Another tsunami of tears began to fill her.

"It was the right thing to do, Kagome. His leg was broken, he had internal bleeding, and he had been on his side for two long. The muscles would have been paralyzed. So don't blame yourself." He tried to put his arm around her, but she shrugged it off.

"Inuyasha! You don't get it! If it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't have died! If it hadn't been for my stupidness, I would have never gotten raped! And now on top of all that, I have to worry about when that demon is coming back and if I am carrying his baby!" She fell to the ground, sobs wracking her body.

Inuyasha sat there in total shock. "Your telling me that you think that your pregnant?" he said quietly. He didn't want to believe it.

Kagome didn't answer for several minutes. "Everything was right..." she said suddenly.

"So you were in heat. I thought maybe, but I wasn't sure..."Inuyasha trailed off as he thought.

Kagome was feeling sick now. She wanted to puke. Was it from nerves? Or pregnancy? She didn't want to know.

"I need to go take a bath." She said suddenly.

Inuyasha was awoken from his stupor. "You have just been raped, maybe pregnant, and you want to take a fucking BATH!?" He was enraged now.

"What else can I do? Worrying about it isn't going to change the fact. Besides..."

She frowned. "I smell like that disgusting demon."

She shriveled up her nose. Inuyasha had to admit, she did look awfully cute with her tear streaked eyes and wrapped around in that blanket.

"Fine. But I'm staying there with you."

Kagome quickly stripped of the blanket, Inuyasha's haori and the miko clothing Kaede had adorned her in. This was the first time she had had to examine her body. Dirt clotted her body, giving her a darker skin color. tear streaks lined her cheeks. Her back was scratched and raw, her neck sore from the two bites. It too, was clotted with dirt and blood. The insides of her thighs as well were coated in a light blood, the solid evidence of her refusal.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Called Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped before wading into the hot water. "Yea, I'm fine."

She hissed softly as the hot water seared her wounds. But the pain passed as quickly as it had come and she submerged the rest of her body in the warmth of the hot spring.

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon. The sky was painted with light oranges ad creamy pinks. It reminded Kagome of an old saying her father used to tell her.

"Pink sky at night, sailor's delight. Pink sky at morning, sailor's take warning."

"Warning, eh?"

Kagome swung around, dropping as close to the water as she could, just below her nose. When her eyes locked on a pair of steel blue ones, however, she reeled backwards, her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes full of panic.

'Gravedigger, when you dig my grave,'

'Can you make it shallow so that I can feel the ran..."

A?N: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but its, lets see, Tuesday. I have to ride me horse everyday after school, school itself, I have homework tonight, tomorrow I have riding lessons, then on Thursday I have 4-H, and this weekend I have a dog show, plus I'm gonna go see The Grudge with my BFF Julie on 'Ween. So that leaves me with little time to write after school, and only an hour before school. But, I will prevail! The next chapter will be up in a week a max! my guarantee to you. Please review!


	7. Act Seven

A/N: Hides under Inu's hoartri in fear of angery readers YES I LIED! Im really sorry too! I know, i said a week. But i went to California for a dog show and i forgot to post. But, i did have the chapter written! Anyways, im started on the eighth chapter, but i dont know how long its gonna take. 1: Massive brain fart. 2: Lotsa homework. 3: I'm also working on a Wolf's Rain FF. But, im guessing anywhere from a wekk to two weeks, hopefully sooner. I love all you guys a ton! Thanx a bunch!

SPOILER!: For everybody who thinks the Steel-blue eye'd demon is Kouga, GUESS AGAIN!

Act Seven

'Save Tonight' by Eagle-Eye Cherry

'Take this wine and drink with me…'

'…Lets delay our misery…'

Kagome was frozen with fear. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. A blind panic overtook her.

He waded into the spring, only the human part of him showing. He quickly closed the distance between the two, until they were mere feet apart. Suddenly Kagome's voice came back to her.

"In-"

"Don't you dare even call that hanyou. You should be glad I haven't killed him yet. If he had been full blooded, that baka wouldn't even be alive. I have been watching you. I know you love him. I know he marked you. I know it all." His voice went back to its glass-shattering tone.

Kagome looked into the cold eyes. Slowly the demon ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her jaw line.

"I cant wait until those pups are born. It should only be two moons. Then, we will have a litter all our own."

Rage filled Kagome. There was no way she was giving birth to his kids.

"No! I wont!" She growled menacingly.

"Disobedient bitch." growled the demon. Suddenly he dig his claws into her and bit deep into her neck, over the bite mark Inuyasha had made. He then broke away and smacked Kagome as hard as she could.

She meant to scream. But a different sound came out of her throat.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE!"

The demon's eyes glowed with anger and his voice turned harsh and dangerous. "Silence!" He growled. Quickly he shoved Kagome backwards. Caught off-balance, she fell into the water. Trying to reemerge, she was held under by a powerful hand. She couldn't breathe. Panic flooded her body. Her world faded to black as she opened and closed her mouth, searching for oxygen.

"Kagome, Kagome are you ok?"

She recognized the voice. She knew it so well. But…she couldn't recall at that moment. Who was it?

Suddenly Kagome shot straight up. She sputtered and coughed, clearing the last of the water from her lungs. Carefully she placed a hand over her stomach, looking around with a petrified expression.

"Where is he? Where is that demon?"

Inuyasha carefully gathered Kagome into his arms, sensing her obvious distress. "I tried to kill him, but he got away. I'm sorry, Kagome."

Tears stung at her eyes. Hugging Inuyasha against her, she buried her head in his haori.

"Kagome, I know that demon." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome paused. She listened almost hesitantly.

"His name is Shitsuren. Every woman I've ever been close to, he' s tried to steal from me. He tried to rape my mother, he pushed himself onto Kikyo, and now…" He gently touched her stomach. "He's done this to you."

Kagome had never heard Inuyasha speak with such compassion. It touched her heart. She stepped away from the hanyou for a moment, looking him straight into his molten-gold eyes. All fear had disappeared from her gaze, although there was still some wariness.

"C-can you smell it?"

The inu-youkai furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

She gulped, before slowly lowering her hands to her stomach. "Am… Am I pregnant?"

Ha had known it was coming, but he didn't really want to admit it. "Yes."

It felt like she had been hit by a semi. Her nails dug into the bare flesh of her stomach, her breath fell away. In that moment, her mind was made up.

Inuyasha was lost in his own little world of wonder as he finally realized what he had been dreading. He always feared for Kagome's well-being. But this… it was tearing her apart. He could sense her soul tearing at the insides of her body, trying to leave such a prison. He just wanted Kagome happy.

Her words suddenly snapped him back to reality.

"I want you to punch me." She said calmly.

"Wh-what?" He looked at her as if she was crazy. What was she talking about?

Carefully Kagome raised her head. "I want you to punch me in the stomach. Hard enough to do trauma to the embryo. Hopefully, it could make me miscarry."

Inuaysha couldn't speak. He sat there, eyes wide open and mouth slightly open in shock. These were words that he thought he would never hear. Not from Kagome. Kind, sweet, loving, nurturing Kagome. Of all the answers he was expecting, this one he hadn't even fathomed.

Finally he managed to gather up what scrambled brains he had left.

"Kagome, punching you could do a lot more than hurt the baby, I could kill you if I'm not careful. I could cause internal damage-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

The forest drew quiet as the two sat there. Inuyasha, a helpless look on his face, like a lost pup. Kagome, tears running down her dirt-stained cheeks. She hugged her naked body closer, shivering with cold and indecision.

"Why do you want this to happen so bad? Why do you want to destroy that pup so bad?"

'Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn…'

'…Come tomorrow…Tomorrow I'll be gone…'

Review Q & A

Shippo's Gal:

Yes, we do have awesome names! And, I was very hyper when i wrote that AN. I'm always hyper FYI.

Inulvr7:

...maybe...(Be careful, you might ruin my story!)


	8. Act Eight

Act Eight

'Going Under', by Evanescent

'I dive again…I'm going under'

'Drowning you…I'm falling forever.'

"Why do you want this to happen so bad? Why do you want to destroy that pup so bad?"

Inuyasha's eyes were soft, yet burned with intensity as he awaited Kagome's answer. She shivered again as a light breeze glanced across the river. Inuyasha noticed it and finally became aware of her naked state. Slipping off his haori, he placed it over her shoulders before hugging her closer, giving her a feeling of security.

"Because…Its not yours…"

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't want this baby…Because its not from the one I love."

Inuyasha placed his head on top of hers. "But still…Kagome…I don't know if I could stand the thought that I hurt you."

Kagome pulled away from the hanyou. Her gaze was painful, sad, determined, frightening. "If you don't do it Inuyasha, you'll be hurting me even worse than if you didn't."

"Kagome-"

"Please…"

Against his own will, Inuyasha pulled back his arm. In one swift movement, and against his better judgment, Inuyasha jabbed his fist into Kagome's midsection. He felt her body wrap around his fist, her stomach spasm in retaliation. She gave a small squeak as her wind left her before collapsing into Inuyasha's arms.

Carefully Inuyasha picked up the fragile girl. Taking off at a run, Inuyasha darted through the tees before entering the main village. He quickly and quietly made his way to Kaede's hut, entering without asking and deposited the miko onto Kaede's pallet.

The older woman looked up from her cooking pot to watch Inuyasha enter her hut. She was confused until she saw Kagome's limp form in his arms. Instinctively she got up and grabbed her medical supplies before moving to Inuyasha' s side.

"What ails ye?" She asked in concern as she stared upon the half-naked girl. Carefully she started to remove Inuyasha' s haori and undershirt. Inuyasha, reluctant to move, held Kagome' s hand as his eyes stared somewhere other than the girls body.

"She was raped by a demon the other night."

Kaede paused, waiting for Inuyasha to continue.

"It was Shitsuren. He claimed her. He made her pregnant."

Kaede nodded, slowly digesting this new information. Satisfied at this temporary answer, Kaede resumed her work. "I see. So it is Shitsuren. Up to ye's old tricks again. He was never one to relent in his revenge."

Inuyasha nodded. He went on to explain Shitsuren's attack upon Kagome in the hot spring, and of Kagome's decision to have Inuyasha punch her. Kaede merely listened in silence, offering her understanding.

"Well, she shall be well soon enough. However, several days of rest and special herbs would heal she much faster." From behind her, Kaede produced a set of Miko's clothing. She carefully set to dressing the girl in the white blouse and red hakama.

"So, what's wrong with her." Inuyasha's eyes were still avoiding Kagome's face as he spoke as Kaede leaned back to examine her handy work.

"Ye are required to change the bandages every day. I should give you some herbs and poultice to place upon her wounds. She has a badly bruised stomach and a torn stomach muscle. Ye is suffering from exaughstion and has a nasty infection on the back of ye's neck."

Her gaze fell on the hanyou as he finally looked back into the sleeping face of Kagome.

"Other than his, simply offer her ye's love and affection, should it prove to be the best medicine of all."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede with a glazed over expression. He nodded once before pulling back the blanket and gathering Kagome in his arms. He paused at the door flap, turning back to face Kaede.

"Can you tell if she miscarried?" He asked in a small voice.

The older miko shook her head. Inuyasha nodded before turning around and walking out the door.

As he approached his own hut, Kagome stirred.

"Inu…Yasha…"

The hanyou nuzzled Kagome affectionately, his silver bangs tickling across her face. "Shhh. Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

The girl shivered. "But… I'm so cold."

Inuyasha nodded. "We'll be in the hut in a minute. Then I'll wrap you in a big warm blanket and build a big, warm fire. Then I'll hold you close and keep you warm."

Kagome nodded and a small smile graced her features. But as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared. "I hurt." She moaned.

Inuyasha carefully pushed aside the door flap as he entered the dark hut. "Where do you hurt?" He asked as he placed her on the pallet.

Kagome shivered again. "Everywhere." She complained. Carefully Inuyasha rolled her in a blanket and kissed her forehead. Her skin burnt his lips.

'She's burning up. It had to be all that cold water.' he thought. Quickly he whispered words of comfort to Kagome before starting for the forest to gather wood.

As he whacked down a couple of trees with his claws, he sighed with his own exaughstion.

"It's gonna be a long night."

Two hours and three trees later, Inuyasha finally returned to the hut with a bowl of water. Inside, he had neatly piled wood in the far corner and built a large fire, which Kagome laid next to.

Setting the bowl down next to her body, Inuyasha gently kneeled beside Kagome. Gently shaking her shoulder, he beckoned the girl awake,

"Kagome, how are you feeling?"

The groggy girl shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Mmm tired. 'nd I hurt."

Inuyasha offered a small smile. Carefully he helped Kagome into a sitting position before holding up a bowl of stewed herbs for her to drink. Still rummy from sleep, Kagome barely managed to down the bowl before drifting off to sleep.

Carefully Inuyasha set aside the bowl and exchanged it for a damp wash rag. Maneuvering the sleeping miko to the side, Inuyasha settled down beside her before pulling her head back into his lap. Carefully he pushed back her bangs and placed the damp rag onto her forehead.

Moaning softly, Kagome smiled softly in her sleep. Moving over her, Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's lips. Leaning back against the wall, Inuyasha gently rubbed Kagome's head with one hand and holding her right hand with his own. Slowly the soft warmth of the fire and the sound of Kagome's steady breathing lulled him into a light sleep.

'Always confusing the thoughts in my head…'

'…So I cant trust myself any longer…'

A/N: I got some reviews that asked why I just don't have Kagome have a spontaneous miscarriage. Well, I think that having Kagome so desperate for something like this would add some flavor. And, to show how much Kagome means to Inuyasha, to have him do something like that. Besides, the way I look at it, youkai are strong, even as babies, fetuses, etc. So unless there was a hard blow to the womb, it really wouldn't miscarry. AND I'm not even sure if I'm gonna have her miscarry right here and now, so THERE! But that's just my opinion. I value yours, and I do like your opinion, but for those of you who did flame me over this, if you have a problem with it, go write your own FF.

PS I have my own Email now! And, if you want a response, I can respond. Plus, I do check my email way more than I check my account. 


	9. Act Nine

Act Nine

Avril Lavigne, 'I'm With You.'

'I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark…I thought that you'd be here by now…'

'There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground… I'm listening but there's no sound…'

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she found herself lying in Inuyasha's lap. Her body hurt, she felt like she had been hit by a semi. And she couldn't remember anything. Only small breaks in the night when Inuyasha had held her up to drink from a bowl. And she vaguely remembered Kaede's voice.

Kagome furrowed her brow in thought. 'That's right. Inuyasha hit me in the stomach.'

Instantly the image of the hanyou plunging his hand into her stomach filled her brain. She cringed as she recalled the pain.

"Mmm… Kagome…be careful…of…my pup…"

Kagome turned her head ever so slightly to look at her silver-haired guardian. Leaning against the wall with his eyes shut and his hands holding her, Inuyasha looked so peaceful. Giggling at the comment that he had just murmured, Kagome watched as a small smile graced his handsome features.

Slowly Kagome reached up and stroked Inuyasha's cheek. The half demon, after about a moment of her touching him, suddenly jumped. His eyes flew open as his hand shot up and grabbed Kagome's, gently squeezing it. But the moment his eyes met hers, he visibly relaxed. Dropping her hand, he aloud her to stroke his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked, his voice full of concern.

Kagome gave a small smile. "Well rested. And less crazy than yesterday. Maybe its because…" She trailed off as Inuyasha's smile disappeared. Standing up, he moved out from behind Kagome to stir the fire, which had grown low in the night.

Kagome watched, feeling stupid for ruining the moment by hinting her hopefully-passed pregnancy, watched as Inuyasha split two logs with his claws for tinder. After adding the small wood, he threw on a couple other logs before placing a small pot of water next to the growing fire.

"Kagome!!" A frantic, squeaky-voiced cry came from the doorway. Inuyasha intercepted the fluffy little kitsune as he launched himself towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome frowned in disapproval as Inuyasha chucked the kit outside, giving him a punishing thump on the head and telling him to keep Sango and Miroku away from the hut.

The hanyou looked back at her. "What? Your injured and need rest. So that means no visitors."

"But-"

"Keh! No buts! No visitors. No kitsune, no demon slayers and sure as hell no monks!"

Kagome put her face in a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest. The small movement sent a shock of pain through her stomach. Inuyasha saw her flinch and instantly walked over to her.

"Lay down and let me see your stomach." He ordered, trying to rock her back. Kagome tried to sit back up, but the torn muscle in her stomach screamed out.

"STOP!" Inuyasha instantly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back up. Tears of pain welled at her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"If you lay back and take the medicine and have a few days rest, you'll be back to your old self in no time." feeling her relax in his arms, Inuyasha carefully lowered her down.

"I feel so helpless," she said stubbornly as she tried to roll over. Once again her sore stomach protested. Groaning in pain, she blushed slightly as Inuyasha gently pushed up the white blouse. Glancing down, Kagome gasped at the sight of her stomach. It was slightly swollen and had a greenish tinge to it. It looked like an old bruise. She gasped again as Inuyasha began to gently smear a grayish salve onto her stomach. It was cold, and Goosebumps rose on her skin, but she tried to relax under Inuyasha's gentle touch.

"How long was I asleep for?"

Inuyasha looked up from his task. He nodded his head once before looking back at Kagome's stomach.

"You were asleep for two days. You didn't even stir."

Kagome frowned. Two days? Did she really sleep for that long? Slowly she turned it over in her mind. '_Now that I think about it, I really was tired…'_

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome quickly as he carefully placed her shirt back over her stomach. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a blank face, after being taken out of her thought. "Uhh.."

She paused as a slight blush hinted her cheeks as mother nature made her calling.

"I reeeaaally gotta go to the bathroom." She muttered, embarrassed

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, come on then." Carefully he pulled back the comforter blanket that had been draped across her lap and placed his haori over her shoulders before helping her up. Wimpering slightly, She clung to his arm as she struggled to find her legs. Once she was somewhat balanced and leaning heavily on Inuyasha, the two made they're way out to the smaller hut that served as an outhouse.

"Are you gonna be ok in there?"

Kagome waved away the concerned hanyou as she stepped toward the small outhouse. "I'll be ok. I'm fine now."

As if to prove herself wrong, she stumbled and nearly fell but recovered before she bit the dirt. Slowly she walked into the outhouse and sighed once the door was shut. Carefully she walked over to the crudely made toilet and dropped her hakama before grimacing and squatting. It was then that Kagome noticed that the inside of her panties were spotted with dried blood.

Although she had never been pregnant and knew about as much as any other girl her age about it, Kagome did know that when you were pregnant, bloody spots didn't appear. A small smile graced her features. It had worked.

Inuyasha frowned as he tapped his foot. What was taking her so long? Growling slightly, he contemplating whether or not he should storm the outhouse. After all, what if she had fallen, what if she was hurting?

Inuyasha relaxed suddenly, a half-smile playing out across his visage. '_Listen to me. Since when do I care about that girl so much? Since she came back. I didn't quite know how much I loved her until she left me. Well, she's back now. But, I'm not doing such a great job. I want her to be my mate so badly, yet I cant even protect her form Shitsuren.'_

The hanyou was broken from his stupor as Kagome burst from the outhouse. She stumbled several times before her feet fell from beneath her. Inuyasha raced forward and quickly caught the girl as she fell heavily in his arms.

"Stupid girl! Be more careful! Your already seriously hurt! What are you thinking, running out of there like that!?"

Kagome shook her head, a look of happiness spread over her face. "You did it, Inuyasha! You made me miscarry!"

In utter joy, Kagome kissed his lips before wrapping her hands around his neck, leaving Inuyasha, a very confused hanyou.

'I'm with you-… I'm with you-…'

'I'm looking for a place… I'm searching for a face…Is there anyone here I know? Cause nothing going right… and everything's a mess… and no one likes to be alone…'

A/N: Yay! Over 60 reviews! Thank you, oh great reviewers! I know I'm not very good on following through with my promises and chapers, but for those of you who stay with me, this is for you! Kudos, my fatefuls, Kudos. BTW, I don't know if I told you or not, but Shitsuren means 'Lost Love' Because he's always trying to steal away the women that Inuyasha loves. Anyways, sorry this chappie took so long to get up. I hate the holidays. Hellidays is more like it. An AHH! I'm running out of songs! And don't think this is the end of Kagome's pregnancy! Far from it, my friends, far from it!


	10. Act Ten

Act Ten

A/n: No more songs! I have officially run out. And YAY! IM GETTING THE SECOND INUYASHA MOVIE TODAY!!!!! I got it for Christmas (pre-ordered) and I get to pick it up today! Then I get to watch it and totally freak out! does forbidden dance anyways, yet anther chappie! dodges pots, pans and other random foods and objects Sorry this took so long to get up! Beta snaps for my faithfuls!

A week from miscarrying, Kagome found herself bent double over a bucket, heaving the contents of her stomach into it. Inuyasha rubbed her back, a concerned look on his face as she sat back up, a small sweat starting on her forehead.

Inuyasha helped the girl lean back before disposing of the vomit. Coming back into the hut, he was just in time as Kagome grabbed the bucket and began to dry heave into it.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want any food? Its not good for you to do that. Plus, you need to keep your energy up."

Kagome spit into the bucket, trying to get the disgusting taste of vomit out of her mouth. Wiping her lips with the white sleeve of her blouse, she sat back up.

"I'm ok now. I think that was the last of it for today." She stood and made her way over to the doorway, looking out onto the snowy world.

Resting a hand on her stomach, Kagome frowned in concern and thought. She had started having morning sickness two days ago. Something that didn't happen when you weren't pregnant. Other than the morning, she felt just fine. Although she had started urinating more often than usual. Now, she was at the conclusion that she was still pregnant. Despite her drastic efforts.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "I want to go see Kaede." She turned to look back at Inuyasha, her gaze strong and determined. Inuyasha locked eyes with her, his expression hardening into the familiar scowl.

"Why do you want to go see that old bag? Keh, she's half dead already. Besides, we don't need her. Your almost healed and I can take care of you now."

Kagome frowned, and Inuyasha thought he heard a small growl. "If I felt like my usual self, and if you still had the Kotodama rosary, I'd say 'it' right now."

Inuyasha gave a smug smile as he reached up to feel his bare neck, just to reassure himself. But suddenly, he gave her a confused expression. "Your not feeling like yourself?"

Kagome sighed and threw her hands up in the air as she turned back to face the hanyou. "Duh! I've been throwing up every morning for the last two days, its only been about a week since I was raped, and I'm still pregnant!" Frustrated tears streamed unchecked down her now-red cheeks. Quickly her hands fell to her stomach as she rubbed it gently. Silent sobs wracked her body as she leaned against the doorway. "God dammit." She whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What did you say?" He asked hesitantly.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and balled her shirt up in her fists. "I SAID GOD DAMMIT!" She screamed.

Slowly she began to slide down the door frame, still sobbing. Although her physical wounds had been healed, the mental ones still remained.

Carefully Inuyasha sank down to his knees in front of her. Wrapping her in his arms, he smoothed her hair as he waited for her to stop crying. With every wet tear that she shed, a little bit of him was torn away. He couldn't say anything to suppress her pain. He couldn't fight away the demons that tormented her. And he dare not go searching after Shitsuren. With or without Kagome, it was too much of a risk. And he suffered with her. The thought of Shitsuren even getting near her without his power to protect her… Carefully he sighed. As he inhaled, her rich smell filled his nose. Richer than usual. More pungent, and with an unfamiliar hint to it. The smell of that bastards pup, who was festering and growing inside her.

As she hiccupped, starting to calm down, Inuyasha ran his hand over the back of her neck. His fingers passed over the ugly lump of scar tissue that served as a marker for all demons to let them know that she was Shitsuren's claim.

"Can I please go?"

Inuyasha was awoken from his thoughtful stupor as Kagome began to sit up. "Please?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a blank look before nodding. "I'll take you over there." He said, starting to stand.

Kagome shook her head. "I can make it on my own." She started to walk outside but her arm was caught by Inuyasha's clawed hand.

"I'm not letting my mate walk about outside half pregnant with some asshole's pup while he is still alive and free!" His eyes burned holes into Kagome's as his voice deepened in anger.

Carefully Kagome rolled the words around in her head. But one had her confused; "Mate?"

Inuyasha looked away, a slight blush creeping up into his cheeks. "I told you I loved you, right? When you came back from your time? I've kissed you, right? I protect you, I try to heal you, I've marked you…"

He trailed off, but turned to look back at Kagome. Her expression was mixed with shock as well as content-ness. Tenderly Inuyasha reached out and stroked Kagome's face.

"Kagome, you're my everything."

A small smile danced across Kagome's face. "Well, for one who seems to love me so much, you certainly don't kiss me a whole lot."

Inuyasha snorted now that the tense and sad mood had lifted slightly. "Keh. Wench." He muttered as he closed in on her lips, tenderly kissing her.

Kagome smiled against his lips. "Baka."

Inuyasha broke the kiss as he stepped outside, taking Kagome's hand. Slowly the two walked through the snow. They paused slightly to watch Miroku get smacked in the face with a snowball hard enough to get whipped off his feet by Sango, who now had Shippo and several of the village children in her sights.

As they approached the hut, Inuyasha swiveled his ears uneasily.

"Oh, Kagome, how are ye child? What brings ye?"

Kagome held her eyes shut as she breathed uneasily under Kaede's firm but gentle touch. From her position of her head resting in Inuyasha's lap, she could feel him tense. Instinctively she did so also, until Kaede hit a nerve in her stomach.

"OW!"

"I told ye to relax, Kagome. I cannot do this is ye are tense."

Kagome opened one eye and gave Inuyasha a look. The hanyou merely brushed it aside.

Kaede, skilled in the ways of pregnancy from dealing with so many pregnant woman in the village, had perfected her technique in determining pregnancies. So, now she felt herself probing around Kagome's uterine area, trying to find…

Suddenly her fingers located it. Not big, just about the size of a needle's head, but it was there. The small demonic baby that was stowing away in Kagome's womb.

Sighing, the old priestess rocked back onto her heels as Kagome sat up.

"It appears ye are still pregnant, Kagome."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as Kagome looked down at her stomach.

"But how can that be? I…Inuyasha… But-but I miscarried…"

Kaede turned away to stoke the fire. "Has it ever occurred to ye that ye might have been carrying more than one baby?"

Turning his hand into a fist, Inuyasha theorized inside his head. "You mean… Twins pups?"

The older woman nodded. "Aye. Perhaps, you miscarried but one of the pups. And the one that survives is the stronger of the two."

Kagome felt like she was about to cry. "Is it possible that I can still miscarry this one?"

"Indeed. But I warn you not to try that stunt with Inuyasha again. Ye's body is still not recovered from last time, and ye could seriously injure yourself again. The initial trama to the infant could be enough. 'tis only a matter of time. Until then…"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, then at Kaede.

"Until then, you must carry the baby, then birth it. We shall go from there, no?"

Kagome nodded. Carefully Inuyasha helped her up. Turning to look at the old priestess, he nodded. "Thanks Kaede."

As the two made their way back to they're hut, Kagome paused once again to watch Sango and Miroku. She watched as Miroku picked Sango up and dashed through the snow, narrowly avoiding the snowballs being thrown at them. She watched their smiling faces, heard their happy laughter.

"We used to be like that. At one time. So happy and carefree." She felt Inuyasha's hand grab hers and give it a reassuring squeeze.

He sighed, his breath appearing as a small white cloud. "When did it all start going downhill?" He added.

Kagome shook her head. "We're drifting apart. We hardly talk to Sango or Miroku, and I havent seen Shippo in a while."

Tearing her eyes away from her playing friends, Kagome placed a hand on her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her face and followed her gaze before coming to rest on her stomach.

Smiling softly, she looked back at him. "I guess we'll just pretend it's your baby."

A/n: The whole 'I miscarried but I'm still pregnant' thing can happen. It happened to my mom before my brother was born. She was pregnant with twins, didn't know, and miscarried one of them. She went to the doctor and did an ultrasound and found out she was still pregnant. Then, some months later, my brother was born. Thank GOD she miscarried one of them, I dunno what I would do if I had two of those little demons running around my house. Anyways, it can happen. Oh, BTW, today, the 28th of December, I got the Inuyasha Movie 2: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass. I've already watched it, and I LOVE IT!!! OOHHH! I wana tell you guys so bad, but I don't want to ruin the movie for you. If you want me to tell you or give you some screen caps, email me at . The one thing I will tell you, so if you don't want to read this, divert your eyes; _Inuyasha and Kagome finally kiss!!!!!!!!_


	11. Act Eleven

Act Eleven

Six weeks and no sign of Shitsuren. Inuyasha didn't like this. It reminded him all too much of Naraku. He always disappeared for a while before popping up with some sinister plan.

Keeping an eye on Kagome as he stood watch, Inuyasha sniffed the air for potential danger. The only smell that he detected was the herbs Kagome was gathering and her rich scent.

It had been six weeks since Shitsuren's last 'visit', and four weeks since Kagome miscarried one of the pups. She had calmed down about the idea of having the pup since she had told Inuyasha about the idea of considering it his. Nonetheless, when they did speak about the baby, they addressed it as 'that pup', or 'that baby'. Miroku, Sango and Shippo, although aware that Kagome was pregnant, said nothing about it in the brief moments that they did talk.

Taking a moment from his pondering, Inuyasha stole a glace at Kagome, who was kneeling before a large garden of herbs. The late afternoon sun silhouetted her form, outlining the small bulge of her growing stomach. Her hair was kept in a neat ponytail, gathered at the nape of her neck, as she rooted around in the tangle of various plants, looking for the perfect herb. The red and white miko clothes complimented her gentle curves that were slowly starting to disappear with the new task of growing the baby.

He sighed as he looked to the sky, shifting his weight to one foot and sliding his hands up and inside his hoari. Night was fast approaching, and as the sun set, he shifted uncomfortably.

Kagome noticed the hanyou's unease and looked to him, his back facing her. He glanced back at her, and, although exchanging no words, she new he wanted to leave.

Giving him a small smile, she gathered up the rest of her herbs and placed them in the small hand basket she had brought along. Standing up, she walked up beside Inuyasha, slipping her hand into his.

"Its quite lovely, isn't it?" She whispered quietly.

Inuyasha swiveled his ears to hear her better. "Yea. Its been a while since we had a nice sunset. It's been so snowy lately, the clouds are always in."

Taking the first step, Inuyasha led Kagome back onto the trail that snaked through the forest named after he. The sunset was now obscured by the thick forest as the rocky trail progressed. For some reason, Inuyasha felt restless.

"Oh, wait…"

Feeling her pull at his hand, Inuyasha paused.

Kagome slowly started for the clearing. In the middle of it sat an old, rotting well. Her well. The one that led back to modern Japan. Kagome gasped slightly as she tore away from Inuyasha's grasp, making for the well. She caught the rim and peered over into the darkness, as though expecting to see her world, as you would looking through a telescope. Now, all she saw was a mass tangle of vines and darkness. A familiar stab of home sickness pierced her heart as she thought of Souta, Gramps, Mama, Yuka, Eri and the others she had left behind.

Feeling his aura touch hers, Kagome looked back at him.

"Even if I tried, I never would be able to go back. It was only through the power of the jewel that I managed to get back here."

Inuyasha shook his head as he approached her closer. Kneeling down, he wrapped his strong, protective arms around her, as though to shelter her from the pain she was experiencing.

His words were soft, and seemed to calm Kagome's sadness. "You don't regret coming back here, do you?"

Kagome's eyes blanked and she looked back into the well. "In some ways, I do. If I hadn't come back, Shitsuren wouldn't have raped me, and I wouldn't be pregnant. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Mama, or Souta, or any of my friends. And we've grown so distant from Miroku and Sango." She paused, thinking over her words. "But if I hadn't come back, I would have been without something I cannot survive without."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as he held Kagome tighter. Slowly her eyes turned and met his. "I would have been without my soul mate, and that one reason outweighs the others by so much."

Inuyasha managed a faint smile before placing his lips upon Kagome's. Carefully his fingers reached up her neck and graced over the protruding scar on the back of her neck. Shitsuren's claim to her. She smiled as she sensed what he was thinking.

"Lets wait a little while longer. Until we can figure out what to do with the baby. I don't want any more stress right now."

Inuyasha nodded. He glanced back at the well one last time before standing, helping Kagome up. "So you don't even want to try to get back?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I don't want to risk being split up from you."

Carefully the two took one another's hands and started for the woods again. But the ominous feeling that they were being watched still plagued Inuyasha.

Shitsuren smiled in a threatening manner, the newly risen moon reflecting off his white canines. His steel blue eyes shone brightly in the dim woods. His wolf tail wagged as he watched Kagome make her way back onto the main trail with the mutt. He could smell that she was mated with only one pup, but one was enough. That baka hanyou had only helped Shitsuren by allowing the weaker pup to die.

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, his species always impregnated two pups. At birth, the weaker one was destroyed, therefore insuring the successfulness of his species.

Narrowing his eyes, he thought of how marvelously his plan was taking shape. The reason he liked Inuyasha's bitches was because they were strong in body and in mind. For the last fifty years, since the hanyou had disappeared and Kikyo died, he had gone out looking for other potential mates. All had been human, as very few female wolf demons like him lived in this region, and all he had killed shortly after birthing his pups. For after they had whelped the pups, the female humans were almost two week to move.

Too weak to whelp more pups. Too weak to produce strong pups. Out of the eight litters sired by he, only three pups he felt were strong enough to live.

Lifting his nose to the moon, he transformed into his truest form, a large wolf with saber-like fangs. Turning, he made his way back to his den.

Just as the waning March moon began to fill the sky, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at the hut. Making quick work of building a fire, Inuyasha settled himself down beside Kagome as she stirred a pot of soup.

"Why would he mate with a human?"

Inuyasha flicked his ears toward Kagome as he turned to look at her. "Wussat?"

Kagome held a far away look in her eyes as the fire reflected off her brown orbs. "Wouldn't the baby be a hanyou, like you?"

"Depends on when you…get pregnant."

She turned to look at him. "What does that mean?"

Sighing, Inuyasha stood and began to pace. "My Mother told me… when I was young, right before she died so I would understand." He paused, feeling uncomfortable. But…He looked at Kagome. As much as he hated to admit it, she was carrying a youkai's pup. It was her right to know.

"If its not a full moon or a new moon, then you wont get pregnant. If it's a full moon out, and you are…mated with, the pup will be full youkai. If it is a new moon out, the pup will be …"

He tapered off as Kagome turned to gaze at him with her seep, soulful eyes.

"It'll be hanyou, right?"

"Keh."

She knew he wasn't telling her everything. She pierced him with a look, and, upon receiving that look; a guilty expression crossed his features before he quickly blanked them.

"What else is there?" She said in a threatening manner, placing a hand over her slightly swollen stomach.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in anger at being caught. He looked towards the door as he spoke. "That only applies to full-blooded youkai."

Kagome tilted her head. "And what about hanyou?"

Turning back to look at her, he began to pace once more. "Does it matter? I'm never gonna sire a pup. I don't want it to experience what I had to growing up, nor do I want my mate to have to go through what my Mother went through…"

Kagome caught his swinging hand as he paced by again. Pulling him down to her level, she kissed his lips passionately.

Heat rushed to the pit of Inuyasha's stomach as his heart thundered in his ears. Never before had the two kissed as such before, and it was a new experience for him.

Kagome broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes. "I know what you think of yourself, and I think your one hundred percent wrong."

Inuyasha scowled. "How do you know? You haven't been told you're useless, worthless, nothing for your whole life, scowled and picked on by both human and youkai. Neither one nor the other. How do you know?! Stupid wench."

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha growled. "What's so funny?"

She looked back at him. "You've been so out of character lately, so kind and loving. Its nice to see you like your old, grumpy self again."

He turned away. "Keh."

Once again her face turned serious. "I think your looking at your hanyou heritage all wrong. Maybe, instead of thinking you're nothing, you could consider that you're _everything_. Your human blood allows you to love and be sensitive, and your youkai allows you to protect and be brave. Have you ever considered that?"

"Keh. That's stupid. What an awful idea." Standing up, he grabbed two bowls from the small water basin before dishing himself and Kagome some hot soup. Placing the bowl in front of her, he watched from across the fire as she played with her spoon.

"Well, it was just a theory."

Inuyasha ignored her comment as he sipped down the stew. He had never taken conversations about his heritage lightly, and now was no exception. However, it did make him feel better to know that Kagome didn't think of him as nothing.

"Do you remember what I was raped?"

Inuyasha looked up, a surprised expression flooding across his face. "Yea…How could I forget?"

Kagome nodded. "Well, it wasn't a new moon, or you would've been transformed. Because you transformed about two weeks after that…"

She looked up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Then, that means I'm carrying around a…little youkai?"

Inuyasha stared down at the fire, ignoring the cooling soup in the bowl. Heaving a sigh, he took the bowl and disposed of it in the water basin before walking over to Kagome. Taking one arm, he slipped it onto her side before pulling her to the floor with him, cradling her in his arms.

Kagome heaved a sigh. She was tired. Relaxing in his firm grip, she closed her eyes as his fingers kneaded her stomach through the fabric of her white blouse.

His voice was soft and soothing as he talked to her, the rumble in his chest from his voice was comforting. "Try not to think about it. There isn't a whole lot we can do now. We'll just have to play the cards that we got."

Kagome turned her head to look at him. She watched as his emotions played out in his eyes; like swirling, molten amber. He held her close to him, and her body seemed to fit against his perfectly, like they were made for one another. It was at that moment that Kagome realized how close they were. Her gaze wandered down to his lips. She felt the unmistakable brush of his hand against her scarred neck. How that scar bugged him so. And she knew it.

"I want to heal all your pain, Kagome. I really do. I want to get rid of this pup for you so bad…"

Her gaze was brought back up to his eyes. "Then… If you want to heal my pain…never leave me. Always stay by my side."

The hanyou nodded. "Kagome…I know you wanted to wait, but…I want to take you as my mate. Then I could always protect you."

"Haven't you already marked me once? I mean, after Shitsuren marked me the first time?"

Inuyasha nodded. "But that was in a blind rage. Now, I want your decision."

A smile played at her lips as she kissed him again. "Yes."

A/n: The idea of the New MoonHanyou Baby & Full MoonPure Demon Baby is the original idea of Sueric. I'm simply borrowing it for this fic's purposes because I cannot concoct an idea as simple and brilliant as well as logical as this one. But I twisted it a bit. In Sueric's version, on the new moon, the baby would be human. On the full moon, the baby would be hanyou. Any other time, and conception wouldn't occur.


	12. Act Twelve

Act Twelve

'_The weeks seem to be flying by,'_ thought Kagome as she sipped from the cup of tea. The March morning found herself enjoying the company of Sango and Shippo. Miroku and Inuyasha had taken the liberty of going of to have some 'male bonding' time as Miroku had put it.

Smiling softly at the memory, she could clearly see the look of pleading on Inuyasha's face as Miroku dragged him towards the forest. His aura was stressed and concerned, but Kagome had brushed it off as she followed Sango towards their hut.

Now, Kagome watched as Shippo played in the corner with his tops and various other toys. He had grown considerably from when Kagome had first met him several years ago. His hair was shaggier, his body ganglier and his attitude slightly more stubborn than his usually pleasing self.

"How's your tea, Kagome?"

Broken away from her thoughts, Kagome smiled warmly as she lifted up her cup. "Excellent, as usual." She commented before sipping again.

Sango tasted hers before setting it down beside her, looking towards Kagome.

"It's been so long since we had some time together. I mean, we hardly see you any more, and Inuyasha's always by your side."

Kagome nodded. "Well, I'm just happy he hasn't abandoned me yet, after everything that's been happening." She placed a self-conscious hand over her rapidly swelling stomach.

Sango didn't miss the discreet movement. Her expression changed to worry. "Why's that? Has he given any indication he's wanted to leave?"

Kagome gave her a frightened expression. "What? Oh, no…Its just…Everything that's been happening lately with that Shitsuren, I just wouldn't blame him for wanting to high-tail it outta here."

Sango shook her head. "That's not Inuyasha's style, to give up so easily. Especially on something he loves so much." Taking Kagome's hand, she squeezed it softly. "Everything will shape up soon enough. I mean, he loves you, and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy. He'd move the world for you, Kagome. He'd capture the stars and moon for you."

Kagome blushed as she looked into the cup of tea still caught in her right hand. "Yea, I know what you mean. He asked me to be his mate."

She watched humorously as Sango's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

Kagome nodded. Sango's eyes grew so wide that they threatened to pop out of her head. Finally, she looked back down at the floor, a frown on her face.

"There goes my bet, dammit."

"Pardon?"

Sango sighed. "Oh, Miroku and I had a bet going."

Kagome raised her eyebrows in questioning. "Excuse me?"

Giggling, Sango struggled for the right words. "Well, Miroku saw how close you two have been. So, he came up with the idea of making a bet. He said it would be about three weeks until he took you as his mate. I had slightly less faith in him and said about six weeks."

Kagome burst out laughing. "Well, that's one way to do it." She said between giggles. "But he's just asked me to be his mate. He hasn't actually 'taken' me yet." A small blush arose at her cheeks.

"Well, lets talk about you and Miroku, how's it workin' out?"

From the corner, Shippo snorted. "Well enough, they can't keep their hands off each other."

Sango blushed slightly as Kagome watched the boy, forgetting he had been there all along.

"Shippo, why don't you take Kirara out for some exercise? She's getting fat, having nothing to do all day long." Sango commented.

"Gladly," he commented. Standing up, he gave a small whistle. The tiny fire-cat demon chirped before standing and leaping after the teen youkai.

As he walked out, Kagome gave a sidelong glance at her flushed friend.

"Aw, that shade goes well with you, Sango." Kagome mocked. "I take it that answer as 'all is well' in the Sango-Miroku kingdom."

Sango nodded, a hint of red still touching her cheeks. "Yes, well…. He wants to have a baby, but I don't think I'm ready for one. I mean, it hasn't been that long since we got married."

Kagome nodded, recalling what Inuyasha had informed her of when she had returned from her side of the well.

She leaned forward to grab the teakettle, the small chain-clad Shikon No Tama falling out from under her white miko blouse.

Sango gasped as her eyes fell upon the jewel. "I thought that that demon had stolen it…"

Shaking her head, Kagome tucked it back under her shirt. "No. I hid it. And I don't think he has any interest in it. Just…me." She lowered her head, but cleared her mood suddenly. "I broke the chain when I hid it, but Inuyasha fixed it for me."

"So you haven't been able to figure out how to purify it yet?"

The miko sighed. "Actually, I haven't really tried. I wished it to bring me back here, and it did that, but it still didn't purify it. But it didn't taint it either." She touched the small ball through her shirt. "I haven't a clue of what to do with it. And the longer I have it, the more danger I'm subjected to. And that also increases the risk factor for the jewel being tainted."

Sango sighed. "I feel for you, Kagome. You haven't been back for long at all, and already there's been a ruckus created."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yea, I know."

"But at least I got Inuyasha."

Her exterminator friend giggled. "You must be insane to try to harm you, Kagome. After all, Inuyasha has a temper to rival the devil himself."

Both girls burst out laughing.

"Are we interrupting anything?"

The girls, still laughing, turned to look at the two men standing in the doorway.

"No, not at all."

Inuyasha and Miroku separated, each walking to his own woman. Miroku sat beside Sango, giving her a peck on the cheek as Inuyasha kissed Kagome before settling down behind her to rub her back.

"So what did you two go and do?" Asked Sango in a curious voice.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. We did nothin' but help the Old Maid around the village. I think _I_ chopped about eight trees into firewood for her and stacked it in her hut. Dunno what Miroku was doing."

All eyes turned to stare at the monk who looked a little too comfortable sitting astride his wife. He cleared his voice before speaking.

"Kaede asked me to help her with the sick and injured. So please, do not accuse me of things I was not doing."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at Miroku. "He wasn't accusing you of anything, Miroku. Just saying he didn't know where you were. And now that you've said that, you sound almost guilty."

"Uh…" Miroku looked around at every face. Slowly his eyes wandered to Sango before meeting her gaze. Her expression was less that pleased.

Instantly the monk began to kiss ass, knowing that his wife wasn't happy. "My dearest Sango, what makes you think that I have gone back to my tainted ways? I need no other woman, as I now have you."

From behind her, Kagome could feel Inuyasha's anxiousness to leave. She turned to look at him, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked quietly.

He nodded yes before standing to help Kagome to her feet.

Sango turned away from her husband as she looked at her friend. "Are you leaving?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea, Inuyasha wants to get back. But thank you for the tea and great conversation, Sango. We should do it again some time."

Sango nodded. "Please, don't be a stranger. Come by whenever you feel you need to talk."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she followed Inuyasha out the door.

A/N: Ok, in less than a week, I've written three chapters straight through. Either I'm sick or I really want to get this fic done. Or I could just be really bored and ready for school to start. Or I could be really motivated. Those last two ideas really scare me. Sorry that chapter was so lame. But I felt I had to put in some 'Kagome-Sango' time and I used that chapter to kinda clear a few things up. Now, the next few chapters are gonna kinda be some mind bogglers, so keep yer wits about ya. And I'm gonna be putting a lot of foreshadowing in, so ready carefully! Anyways, it's the last day of Christmas/new year's break, and its sunny out. 30 degrees, but sunny. So, I'm gonna go out and ride my horses. See ya guys soon. Next chappies commin' in two weeks max, promise.


	13. Act Thirteen

This chapter is dedicated to my dog, Zoey! Lol! And, to my best reviewer, Inulvr7!

Act Thirteen

Heaving a sigh, Kagome pulled Inuyasha's red haori closer around her as she stared up at the full moon.

It was a clear night out, the full March moon outlined crisply by the black backdrop of the sky. Each star that shone seamed perfect in every aspect; beautiful, pure, without danger or harm. And always protected.

Adjusting her seat on the low branch in Goshinboku, she stared up at her own little peace of heaven through the branches.

'_How I wish _I _was a star.'_ She thought. But, of course, she had the life of a soap opera star. One of those girls that her mother used to watch on the Television. All her problems and dilemmas.

Even though, Kagome smiled. '_But there is always a happy ending at the end of the series.'_

Sighing again, she watched as the little white cloud of condensation floated upwards. The cool night air seemed to refresh her, and, despite her little argument with Inuyasha, she felt totally at ease. Minus the fact that she was totally aware that her rapist was somewhere out in the woods.

As she thought about what possible danger she was in, her argument with Inuyasha came rushing back.

'"_I'm going out for a quick walk before sunset," called kagome as she shrugged on a light woolen shall._

"_Kagome, wait, its too cold outside for you to be walking around, especially in your condition." Inuyasha grabbed her arm as he stopped her retreat towards the door. He quickly replaced the shall with his own hoari, just for his own instinctual comfort. _

_Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, I really want to go. I just need some time alone. Maybe five, ten minutes at the most. Besides," She placed a hand on her slightly-swollen stomach, "I'm not that fragile."_

_Inuyasha's face turned serious, no longer holding it's almost innocent features. "Kagome, I said no. I don't want you wandering around at this time of night. Not until I've caught Shitsuren."_

_Scowling at him in return, she yanked her arm from his grasp, his claws leaving four small cuts on her forearm. "I'm _not_ a child, Inuyasha!"_

"_No, but your pregnant with one!" _

"_One that I didn't want in the first place." She turned and started out the door. _

"_Wench! Get back here!" _

_Kagome blew him off. "I'll take Sango with me if you're that concerned, baka."_

"_NO! GET BACK HERE NOW!!" He bellowed. He leapt forward to grab her, but Kagome somehow dodged his outstretched arm. She ran into the forest until she came upon the towering God tree. Somehow, she managed to scramble into it's outstretched limbs."_

As the memory dissolved from her mind, she slumped against the tree's trunk. Bringing her left arm into view, she carefully examined the four small lacerations. The slice was clean, and they weren't deep, but dried blood still stuck to her arm.

"I know he didn't mean most of what he said. He was just concerned…"

She looked back to the sky, letting her arm drop back over her stomach. A small movement from within drew her attention to her grapefruit-sized abdomen.

"…But still."

"Hey, you getting cold up there?"

Kagome's expression turned sour as she turned her head away from the voice.

Sighing, Inuyasha stepped closer to Goshinboku. Although he couldn't see her features, he could see her outline against the tree. Also, there was the smell of her blood that could've easily attracted hungry youkai.

"Kagome, will you please talk to me?"

Once again, the girl remained quiet.

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha launched himself into the air and landed neatly on the end of the branch Kagome was perched on. She grabbed at the trunk of the study old tree as the branch dipped slightly, but let go as it settled again.

"Kagome…"

The miko shot him an angry look. But it didn't last long.

Inuyasha looked so pathetic, sitting there on the end of the branch. His face was set in a depressed pout, his lower lip protruding slightly. His ears dropped downwards and Kagome could've sworn she heard a little whine coming from the hanyou.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "You really made me angry, Inuyasha. I'm not a child."

The hanyou nodded, slowly making his way over to her. Reaching up, he sat himself down on a higher branch before lowering his arms and lifting her up and into his lap.

"Yea, I know. But I was just concerned about your well being."

"Oh please Inuyasha. That sounds like a line Miroku would tell Sango after groping her."

He shook his head as a smile played at his lips. "I know it sounds corny, but I'm serious, Kagome."

Carefully he lifted up her injured arm and looked at it in the pale moonlight. Sniffing it hesitantly, he slowly began to lick away the dried blood. Kagome tried to jerk away from the tickling sensation, but he held her arm firm.

Once the blood had been cleaned away from the wound, she watched in puzzlement as he took his own claw and sliced into his wrist.

"Inuyasha, what in the world are you-"

"Shhh."

Kagome frowned, but trusted him as he worked. Her eyes watched as he squeezed the wound until a small droplet of blood formed at the lips of the cut. With awareness, he lowered the bloodied cut it Kagome's own sliced flesh before pressing the two cuts together.

"Inuyasha!" The miko tried once again to free her arm, but Inuyasha stopped her with a look.

"What are you doing?! Don't you know that that's how diseases get spread?"

The hanyou gave her a suspicious look. "What are trying to say?"

Alarm flew into Kagome's eyes. "That you could have some… Contagious youkai disease that kills…humans or something! Or I could have a disease that could make you really sick!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "First off, there are no human-killing youkai diseases. Second off, I cant get sick. Its some kind of youkai immune system thing that Mother told me about when I was really young. That's all I really remember about it. Now, if you would just sit still and watch. You'd actually _see_ what I'm doing and maybe _learn_ something about youkai!"

Kagome frowned at being lectured, but did as she was told and watched. She furrowed her eyebrows as a strange pale orangish light faintly beamed from between her and Inuyasha's connecting skin. A moment later, the hanyou pulled away his arm.

Slightly confused, Kagome ran her fingers along where the cut had once been. The skin had been healed. Not even a scar had been left. No sign whatsoever.

She looked up into Inuyasha's tawny eyes. "What did you do?"

A slight rosy hue colored his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think its called a blood bond." He said hesitantly.

Kagome's eyebrows disappeared into her bushy bangs. "You think? You don't know? Which means… You didn't even know what you were doing?"

Inuyasha turned back to look at Kagome. "It was instinctual, OK?"

"Oh, that's reassuring. So, what's the purpose of it, other than healing, Oh-Instinctual-One? There has to be a catch. There _always _is a catch!"

Inuyasha rounded on Kagome, his temper flaring at her mouthy remarks. "_Its something that mates do to one another!"_

The forest was suddenly quiet as Inuyasha's voice rang throughout the trees. The stunned expression on Kagome's face could only be matched by the look of utter shock on Inuyasha's.

Slowly, after about five minutes, Kagome's brain started functioning again. "But, we haven't…mated…yet."

Inuyasha blushed profusely. "It doesn't really matter what order they're done in, as long as the… mating…or blood bonding…follows before twenty-four hours later."

It was now Kagome's turn to blush. "So we have…twenty-four hours to…uh…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly finding her wringing hands interesting, her blush turned into a red flood of color over her face, rivaling Inuyasha's haori. "And what if we don't…"

Inuyasha gulped. "Then…we could never become mates again. Ever. No matter how badly we wanted to. It… just wouldn't work."

Kagome nodded.

"So, you're gonna have to decide if you really want to be my mate."

A sudden flash of memory resided in Kagome's head as she thought about this new situation. "But Shitsuren, he never did the blood bond with me. So does that mean…"

Inuyasha thought that over.

'_Well, that's a new twist... But… she smells like he marked her as his own. Blood bond and everything. But if she says he didn't, then-'_

He turned his gaze back to the woman in his arms. "Are you sure about that- that he didn't do the blood bond with you?"

She nodded.

"You didn't pass out or anything, ever lose consciousness long enough for him to do that?"

Her answer was the same. "No. I don't remember him doing anything of the sort."

Inuyasha snorted and leaned back against the tree heavily. "It doesn't make sense then. You smell like him. But if you didn't do the blood bond with him, then there's no way. He had to have done something, had to have snuck it in someway."

Kagome yawned heavily. Leaning her head back against the tree, she sighed as her eyes began to flutter closed. She felt Inuyasha's warm arms wrap around her stomach as her heart began to race.

"Kagome, your gonna have to decide. Do you want to be my mate or not? I need an answer so we can…"

Her eyes sprang back open. "Yea, I want to be your mate."

"Are you sure? Its all up to you. No pressure."

She snorted. _'No pressure my butt. However, I guess he's right. When your this madly in love, there is no second guessing…'_

She sank deeper into his arms. "I'm positive Inuyasha. I want to be your mate-"

Se rotated her head back to stare into the molten amber pools that were his dazzling eyes. "I want to stay with you forever."

Smiling softly, he kissed the one he loved before gathering her in his arms. Carefully he sprung from the branch, Kagome safely clutching his neck, as he dashed back towards the hut.

Meanwhile, from his den miles away from where the happy couple were, Shitsuren growled deep into his throat.

A/N: Aw, man I hurt! The other day, when I said I was gonna go ride my horses, my neighbor's black lab and pit bull tried to attack my horse. He kept on rearing and bucking, then turned around really fast and ran off. Well, I got thrown (I don't fall off horses, I get thrown!) and landed really hard on the ground and hit my head. Needless to say, my horse outran my neighbor's dogs, and when they came back to me, they started snarling and growling. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm a huge dog person. I have four dogs myself, and I train, breed and show dogs. But even my wits had left me. I screamed, and my mutt, Zoey, chased them back down the road as I got my horse. Now, I'm left with a sore head, scraped elbow, screwed-up neck and a bruise on my thigh the size of New York City. But don't worry. Hutch (My horse) is ok! That's all that matters. So there you have it. My brains are still scrambled so please bare with me. But, anyways, welcome to my hectic life!


	14. Act Fourteen

Act Fourteen

Shitsuren stared into the small bowl that was filled with water at the top of the shrine.

"Father, what is it that has you so restless?"

Shitsuren looked up to pierce one of his pups with an icy stare.

Affront him stood his only daughter, Kibami. She met his look head-on with her own stare. The two were similar in looks, minus the fact that Kibami had faint golden tresses compared to Shitsuren's blackish-blue mane. Her eyes were also a brilliant emerald green, inherited from her dam.

"It's my new mate. She seems to be quite fascinated with this… _hanyou…_ Kami knows why."

Kibami cocked her head as she sat down on the stone floor of the cavern. "Why is that, Father? Has she become troublesome?"

Shitsuren turned to glare at his daughter. "Why so inquisitive, Kibami? Are you looking forward to mothering yet another sibling of yours?"

The femme wolf youkai shrugged and wagged her tail. "Simply curious as to what manner of bitch would have the great Shitsuren concerned is merely all. You never seemed to worried about the other two bitches."

She turned her green-eyed gaze to her to younger half-brothers, Tsukami and Tobokami. Both were a half-year younger than her, and, in her own personal opinion, a lot stupider than herself. Currently, the two seemed happy to fight over a small scrap of meat, lunging forward at each other's throats.

"This one is much more troublesome than your dams. She doesn't hide in the hut like yours did. No, she has this hanyou." Muttered Shitsuren.

Kibami was puzzled. Stepping forward, she looked toward the sacred Seeing Water.

Having no place in his personal affairs, Shitsuren wheeled around and snapped his saber-like fangs at her. However, they merely crunched air as he lifted his lips into a snarl.

Kibami lowered her tail and forebody to the ground. Although her position was submissive, her eyes still held a dominant gleam.

"Pardon my actions, Father." She said as she raised her body again. "I was acting out of place."

Shitsuren looked at his kin with an angered face.

"However," She offered, "If the hanyou proves so bothersome, might you just kill him? Surely, a half-breed such as that cannot be stronger than yourself."

The wolf youkai nodded. "I would, but he seems to find the strongest of bitches. His dam was strong-willed and strong bodied. However, she was already claimed. By the ruler of the western lands. He is also the sire of the current ruler, Sesshoumaru-sama. The next woman that came to him was a priestess. I tried to take her, but she was much to strong-willed, and her powers were immense in the sense that even if I did impregnate her, she would have been able to destroy both pups without harming herself. Now, there is this one. Strong-willed once again, and she does indeed possess great spiritual powers. But, she does not know how to control them. That has made her the perfect choice."

"So, you hope that the hanyou will continue to find you suitable mates?"

Shitsuren nodded. Kibami laughed.

"Father, surely you are not so foolish? This hanyou will come after you, mark my words. I saw what the sacred Seeing Water told you. He is mating her. Even after all that you have done to this woman, he continues to love her. Do you think he shall let you escape after you take his mate to bare your pup? Soon his scent will cover your own, and she shall belong to him. Then, he will not let you live, not for the suffering you have caused her."

A smirk came to her face as she saw the rage boil within her father's veins. She watched as he transformed into his true form. His lips came back over his huge fangs as saliva dripped down onto the floor in long rivulets. His soul-piercing eyes fastened onto her as her own body morphed into its truest form.

An off-white coat with the same green eyes, she would tower above a normal wolf, but in size comparison was a little bigger than half of what her father was. She lacked the substance of muscle and bone density that her father had such great quantity of. Her fangs were stubby little toothpicks compared to his, but still, her eyes held a much brighter flare than his.

"You have spoken out of turn for too long, Kibami. Turn down before I place you down." He snarled.

Kibami threw her head into the air and snapped her jaws in reply, saliva flying from her razor-sharp fangs.

Shitsuren growled deeper. "You always have been one for conflict. You may be dominant bitch over your brothers, but never to me."

Kibami raised her head. "You threaten me with your words, yet I see no action. If you are the dominant one, than why don't you prove it, old dog? Or do you fear losing to your younger, scrawnier daughter?"

Shitsuren snapped. He lunged for his daughter, but his bulk slowed his actions. Kibami, on the other hand, was as fast as a bullet, and a moment later was perched upon her father's back, ripping at the meat upon his shoulders.

Hearing the wounded cry of their father, Tsukami and Tobokami looked up from their bickering. Immediately their silver and violet eyes followed the fight, barking at the actions and scurrying around the combating pair.

Kibami unexpectedly felt the wind rush out of her as her father flipped onto his back, his great bulk crushing her. She cried out in a yelp as he righted himself. She too flew to her feet, but as he lunged at her, her actions were slowed by her lack of air. He caught her by the meat of her rear right leg and hefted her right off the ground.

Screaming in agony, sounding like a choir of a thousand coyotes, she lunged back and attempted to bite at her father's muzzle and neck. But the pain was severe as he shook his head back and forth, flinging her about like a rag doll. As a final point, with a shake of his shaggy head, he let go of her mutilated leg and she smacked hard against the inner wall of the den. A bloody trail was left as she slid down to the ground, crumpled in a painful heap.

Shitsuren stood there, panting and bloodied, as he stared at his daughter. Turning back around, he stalked back up to the shrine where he transformed back into his more-human state. Here, he wiped the blood from his mouth as he continued to watch the bitch and the hanyou, his daughter's words still ringing in his head.

'"_This hanyou will come after you, mark my words. I saw what the sacred Seeing Water told you. He will not let you live, not for the suffering you have caused her."'_

Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome, his body sweaty and tired, before rolling onto his own back and pulling her on top of him. Both sat there for several minutes as they regained their breath, letting their bodies cool.

Slowly, Kagome's brain began to process what had just happened. As she looked at Inuyasha, his face seemed to reflect the same thoughts.

"I can't believe that we just…" He trailed off, brushing aside a loose lock of Kagome's damp hair.

Looking at her new mate, she leaned forward and kissed him softly, the small purple jewel dangling on the golden chain above Inuyasha's chest.

Catching his eye, he took the sphere between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it carefully between the two.

"Don't you ever take this thing off?" He said in a tempered voice.

Kagome giggled. "You're the one who always yelled at me for not watching the jewel."

Inuyasha sighed before reaching down by his and Kagome's waists and pulling the blankets up higher. Although the fire still blazed behind them, the cool night air seeped through their damp skin.

Slowly Kagome lowered herself to lay on Inuyasha's chest, her cheek against his heart.

"There's only one thing that could make this night absolutely perfect."

Inuyasha looked at her over his chest. "And that would be?"

'_I wish… if only I could have _your_ baby instead of this one. Then, that would be perfect.'_

She shook her head. "Never mind. It was a silly thought."

Inuyasha gave her a cautious glare. But, ignored it. No need to go ruining a perfect moment like this one to find out an answer.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her. _'If only it was my pup, then…she wouldn't have to deal with all this worry. God, I wish it was my pup.'_

A discrete movement in her stomach made Kagome jump. Inuyasha felt it too, and looked at the woman in his arms. She gave him a sheepish smile before lying her head back down.

However, the moment didn't last long. About a minute later, Kagome jumped up from Inuyasha's chest as the hanyou leapt away. A strange burning sensation had pinpointed itself right below his pectorals, above his abs. However, the moment Kagome had gotten up, the burning had stopped. He looked up at Kagome, who was still wrapped in the blankets.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He watched as she held the Shikon no Tama in her hands, a bright, pinkish light surrounding it. Steadily, the glow grew brighter.

Kagome had yanked the chain on the jewel off the moment it had started burning her flesh. She had just about been ready to through it across the room when suddenly a bright light appeared from around the jewel. Progressively the jewel grew brighter until the hut itself was wrapping in the pink glow. Kagome watched as her aura and the jewel's aura interacted, swirling around one another, twisting and swirling together. Her hair was lifted from her shoulders and twirled around her head by the force of the energy.

Looking up at Inuyasha, she looked at the concern on his face. But, for some reason, she herself was not concerned. Gradually, the light diminished, until it faded altogether back into the glowing orb.

Inuyasha didn't waste a second. Hurrying over to Kagome, he grabbed the jewel and shucked it across the room. Wrapping his arms around Kagome, he held her tight.

"What on earth was that?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I dunno. I've never seen anything like it before." He held her at an arms length to look at her. "Have you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Hey, what's happening in there? Are you two all ri-AAAHHHHHH!"

Quickly Inuyasha wheeled around, shoving Kagome behind him, only to find a very startled monk lying on the ground, trying to crawl backwards and shield his eyes at the same time.

It took Inuyasha a second to realize that both he and Kagome were still very naked. Quickly he yanked up the blanket to cover the two before yelling at Miroku. The monk made a very hasty retreat.

"So, that light we say was the jewel?" Asked Sango in a concerned voice.

It was nearly daybreak now, and, Inuyasha and Kagome, fully clothed, had let in Miroku and Sango for a little explaining. But not before Inuyasha had beaten the pulp out of Miroku for barging in unrepentantly.

"Yea," Kagome said groggily. "It started to burn us and I yanked it off, then it started to glow. I've never seen anything like it."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Have you seen anything like it? Even when it was with Kikyou?"

Inuyasha snorted before looking at his mate. "Didn't we just have this conversation about a half-hour ago?"

Kagome ignored his remark. "So, what do you guys think?"

Both Sango and Miroku shrugged. "Did it actually leave a singe when it burned you?"

Inuyasha untucked his haori and undershirt before lifting them up to show the small irritated piece of flesh. Miroku nodded. "And how about you, Kagome?"

The girl nodded. "Yea, it burnt me."

"Can we see it?"

Kagome crossed her arms and blushed. "Its in a spot _you_ don't need to be looking at, Miroku!"

The monk shrugged. "Inuyasha must have seen it."

That earned him a slap from Sango and a womp on the head from Inuyasha.

Sango, after attacking Miroku, looked back at Kagome. "Can I see the jewel?"

Nodding, Kagome stood and retrieved the jewel from the corner of the hut. Taking her spot back beside Inuyasha, she handed Sango the jewel.

Carefully she examined the sphere, frowning as she turned it over in the palm of her hand.

"Kagome, Doesn't the jewel look… dimmer than usual?"

Handing the Shikon no Tama back to Kagome, she held it up to the light as Inuyasha moved closer to look.

Sango was right.

The Shikon no Tama was dimmer.

Kibami: Fang of the Wolf 

_Tsukami: Claw of the Wolf_

_Tobokami: Howl of the Wolf_

_Toboe: howl_

_Tsume-claw_

_Kiba-fang_

_Okami-wolf_

_Dam- dog people lingo for mother (Like, the mother of a litter of puppies is called the dam)_

Bitch- Dog people lingo for a female dog 

A/N: Wow. Sorry that whole Inuyasha Kagome part really sucked. I tried to do my math homework right before I wrote that, and it fried the thinking part of my brain. Plus I was trying to listen to the Coyotes and the hoot owls outside at the same time. Washington forests sure do have a lot of wildlife! And sorry about the whole Inu/Kag mating thinggy. I really don't like writing lemons unless its necessary, and, because I only have this fic rated at a PG-13, I don't feel it would be right to post it anyhow. I really had fun writing the whole Shitsuren-Kibami thing. I had to make myself stop. Yay! Fourteen chappies! And I got the last chapter up in less than four days! Yay me! Lol. Anyways, I cant update on the weekends because; 1) I have to upload chapters onto at school because my mom's a crazy bitch, 2) I'm usually at dog shows on the weekends, and, this one really has nothing to do with not updating on weekends but, 3) Computers are in the library (we aren't allowed to use the computer lab during lunch, stupid teachers) and the librarian freaks out if your not doing something school-related in the lab. And, I'm feeling much better today! I can actually move my neck! Anyways, beta snaps to Inulvr7, who is my most faithful reviewer! You are one of the few who make writing all the worthwhile! And please, keep up the reviews!!!


	15. Act Fifteen

Act Fifteen

"Wow Kagome, your huge!"

Kagome laughed as she patted her swelling stomach. "Gee, thanks Shippo."

Quickly the teen fox-youkai scuttled up to Kagome's front, looking in wonder at her over-sized belly.

"I can't believe there's a baby inside you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded before looking back over at Inuyasha, her smile fading fast as her eyes mirrored her emotions. "Yea, neither can I."

Seeing Kagome's discomfort, Inuyasha walked over and thumped the teen on the head.

"Oi, get up, runt. Leave Kagome alone."

Standing, Shippo looked into the hanyou's eyes. "Why? I'm not doing anything to her, " he said bravely.

Inuyasha glared at the kitsune. Nearly as tall as himself, Shippo had become the definition of 'teenager'; hardheaded, clueless, challenging…a pain in the ass.

Sucking in air, Inuyasha puffed out his chest and stood at his full height. Glaring down at him, Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. "Are you challenging me, pup?" he hissed.

Shippo held his ground. Although his face didn't show any sign of weakness, a small glimmer in his eye told Inuyasha that he was backing down.

"Keh." Stalking away from the pup, we walked back over to where his mate stood. Taking her hand, he led her along the worn trail into the village.

Today was the annual Sakura flower festival, where all the villages in the immediate area forgot their differences and came together to celebrate the coming of the cherry blossoms on such a beautiful late spring morning.

Kagome, now six months along, was weighed down by her stomach. It had long-since outgrown the traditional miko clothes that she had originally worn, and Kaede had been caring enough to supply her with a maternity robe from one of the village women. Now, adorned in the light satin cloth, Inuyasha escorted her into the main village.

A moment later, Miroku and Sango, Shippo trailing behind, joined them. Kirara pranced ahead of them, cooing ever so often as she looked behind to make sure everyone was following her. As they entered the main road, Kagome and Sango's faces lit up.

"Wow, I've never seen so many people at the festival before!" Cried Sango as she hurried to one of the vendors. Kagome nodded and tried to follow, but Inuyasha caught her arm and held her back.

Looking into his face, she saw the unease and misplacement in his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" He muttered, pulling her closer.

Kagome sighed as she kissed him reassuringly. "Inuyasha, have some faith, will you? Nobody's gonna hurt you. Plus, I'm here. _I_ wont let anybody hurt you."

"Keh," Inuyasha said as he glared at a wary visitor from another village. Kagome elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look. Pouting, he followed her as she dragged him off to find Sango and Miroku.

The two need not look far, for Shippo and Miroku had located the Sake vendor. Sango stood nearby, chatting with several other ladies.

"Inuyasha! Over here!" The hanyou stalked over to were Miroku beckoned him. Kagome, tagging along behind, waved at Sango briefly before following.

"Come! For today, we christen Shippo a man!" Miroku exclaimed. He carefully passed out small glasses of sake to Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango, who had come over for a look, before handing Shippo his own glass. "Behold, his first drink of sake!"

Several passer-byers chuckled at Miroku's enthusiasm as several more stopped to watch.

Once again, Miroku turned back to Shippo. "Please, the first sip."

Looking dead serious, Shippo raised the glass to his lips. Swallowing the contents of the minuet goblet, he mad a face before spitting on the ground, features contorted in disgust.

"Aw! This stuff is awful! What in the world did you do to it, Miroku?"

The congregated crowd was now laughing hysterically as Miroku raised his own drink. "To Shippo, for his first drink!"

"To Shippo!" Echoed the group of friends.

Kagome lifted her glass to her lips, but Inuyasha quickly pulled it away before the liquid had even touched her mouth.

"Hey!" Kagome complained. "I was about to drink that."

Mouth dropping, she watched as Inuyasha made quick work of both glasses of sake. Replacing the glasses on the vendor's counter, he took her hand and led her away, towards the forest of his name.

"Kami, its so loud in there," He groaned as the noise drowned in the dense vegetation.

Still pouting, his mate looked at him. "Why didn't you let me drink that sake?"

Inuyasha gave her a look. "Its bad for the pup, wench. So I say no." He stomped the ground with his bare foot for emphasis.

Scowling, she rounded her expression on him. "But…I don't even want this baby. You don't want me to have this baby… We tried to get rid of it, why are you being protective of another demon's baby when it rightfully should be yours?"

Inuyasha stopped and gave her a fierce look. "Because…"

"Because why, Inuyasha…?"

The hanyou looked away. '_she smells different. I cant quite place my finger on it, but in just these last few weeks, her scent has changed. Could it mean that the pup is dying? Or is sick? I don't know, but I just don't want anything to happed to Kagome…'_

"Aw, just drop it, its no big deal anyways."

She gave him a confused look, but agreed with the nod of her head. "Well then, if that's how its gonna be, we best get back to the village."

Inuyasha pinned his ears. "Ugh. Why? Its so noisy, why cant we just stay out here, where its quiet?"

Kagome started to pick her way back through the bramble, towards the clatter of the village. "Because, Kaede's going to give a speech, and she wanted me there. I think she was gonna ask me to say something about the jewel."

'_The jewel… how am I going to explain its lack of luster? In these last few weeks, the Shikon no Tama has dimmed considerably. Instead of its usual purple hue, its almost a rose-gray. Is it possible that just me and Inuyasha mating caused the jewel to purify itself?'_

Inuyasha sighed before moving swiftly to Kagome's side and lifting her up and darting towards the village.

Setting her down he grunted sarcastically. "Geez, Kagome. If you get any bigger, I'm gonna hafta start rolling you around." He laughed as Kagome gave him a look.

"That's not funny, Inuyasha. Plus, I'm only six months along, I still got another three to go." She commented sternly before walking towards the village center. Already, a crowd had started to gather. Kagome smiled as she spotted Kaede on the makeshift stand that Miroku and Inuyasha had created last night. Next to her stood a small girl, Narau, her first apprentice.

Kagome smiled and waved to the blacked-haired girl. Narau smiled and waved back.

Narau didn't visit often, because her family lived several villages over. And she couldn't stay, for she was the eldest of twelve. Still, she trained with Kaede whenever she could, enhancing her talented miko skills.

As the couple arrived, Kaede spotted them. A faint smile exploded her face into various wrinkles and lines, aging her several years. Quickly she beckoned to them, whispering something to Narau in the meantime.

Inuyasha stepped affront of Kagome and began to part the crowd, her following closely to avoid drowning in the sea of people. Once they reached the platform, Kaede hugged Kagome and Narau hugged her as well. Inuyasha was content to stand behind the three, frowning in annoyment.

"Kagome! I didn't know you were pregnant! I only saw you four months ago!" gasped Narau as she gently touched her swollen abdomen.

Kagome laughed uneasily. "Well, I was showing at two months."

Narau nodded. "Guess I didn't notice." She laughed as the baby kicked. "Feisty one." Turning to look at Inuyasha, she bowed in best wishes. "Congratulations, Inuyasha. I know you and Kagome are going to be the best parents." She gave a happy smile as Inuyasha nodded, not knowing what to say. He quickly exchanged saddened looks over the girl's head with Kagome before thanking her hesitantly.

"So, Kaede, do you want me to say anything during the speech?" Asked Kagome, turning to the old priestess.

Quickly Kaede turned to Kagome. "No, I think it best that ye don't present yourself and bring unwanted attention."

Kagome frowned. "How is that?"

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou pricked up his ears as his expression grew darker. "What about me?"

Kaede sighed, rubbing her temple with her old fingers. "Kagome is visibly heavy with child. And, being escorted by ye, it is only assumed the baby is yours."

Inuyasha nodded, growling deep in his throat. "And your point would be…?"

The miko shook her head. "Not everyone is as accepting of a hanyou as us, Inuyasha. It would be looked down upon, for Kagome to birth your pup. At least, for other mikos."

Inuyasha bared his teeth. "Well then, its probably a good thing then its not mine!" He snarled.

Turning on his heel, he took to the sky, towards the nearest tree and set off into the forest.

Narau was well past confused. "What did he mean, 'not mine'?"

Kagome shook her head, on the edge of tears. She started away, when Kaede stopped her.

"Although I would rather you stay concealed, I would like to present the Shikon no Tama and give credit to those who put it back together and defeated the bandit, Onigumo, and the youkai, Naraku."

Kagome sucked in a nervous breath. "Well…" Slowly she withdrew the muted jewel and showed it to Kaede. "It's not like usual."

Kaede's eyes widened as she examined it closer. "Aye, indeed it is. I have never seen such a thing. When did this come about?"

Kagome fidgeted. "Well, it started to dim about three months ago, or that's when I really first noticed."

Kaede nodded. "Well, perhaps there shall be no appearances tonight, merely mentions of those."

Kagome nodded before running off into the forest, hot on the heels of her mate.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome gasped for air as she touched her stomach. She looked about, concerned.

She had been looking for Inuyasha when she must have taken a wrong turn. Now, she was stuck in the middle of the woods with night falling fast.

In nothing more than the thin maternity kimono, the chilly night air was beginning to nip through the cloth.

"Ok, don't panic. It's all right. He's gotta have heard that last one, with his super-doggy hearing."

She smiled as a rustle from behind her alerted her. "Oh, good Inuyasha. Your hear. I didn't think I would get lost."

She ran towards the shadowed figure. Less than two feet away however, she realized her mistake.

Steel-blue eyes and a voice that reminded her or shattering glass.

To learn (a skill): Narau 

A/N: wipes sweat from forehead Wowza, fifteen chapters already? I'm really jammin' these chappies out. Think I needa break. Dodges various objects Just playin, just playin! I kid, I kid, I joke, I joke! Lol. I love Triumph. Anyways, this fic it hitting pretty close to home now. My good friend just told me that she's six days pregnant as of the 6th. And, scary thing is… we ourselves are no older than Kagome at the beginning of the Inuyasha series. That's right, my pregnant friend and me are ninth graders; freshmen, and only fifteen. (Actually, she's fifteen; I don't turn fifteen until February 22.) And, she's going to have the baby. I haven't asked her about weather or not she's gonna keep it but…sighs she's hopeless.


	16. Act Sixteen

Act Sixteen

Kagome stumbled back as Shitsuren started towards her.

"No! Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" She flailed out her hands, trying to ward him away. But Shitsuren simply grabbed both arms, pulling her towards him.

"Well," commented Shitsuren, "It appears that that vile half-breed is taking quite good care of you, little bitch."

Kagome couldn't speak. Fear had over-ridden every sense in her body. She was numb with trepidation as he lowered his face to hers. She could smell his breath, like rotting flesh, and see into his bright blue eyes.

"My cute little bitch, how does the pup?" Slowly his clawed hand snaked over her raised tummy. He felt the cloth before slitting it open to reveal the bare skin of her stretched stomach.

Kagome gasped as he ripped the dress further, placing his cold, clammy fingers on her warm abdomen.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!"_ Screaming with all her might, she ripped her hand from his clawed grasp. Without thinking, she raised her hand and struck the wolf-youkai across the face.

Turning on her heel, she took off, fast as her feet could carry her, through the bramble and bushed.

Shitsuren, however, was faster.

In his true form, his wolf body broke free of the confining branches. Within three strides, he had caught up with her and came to a sliding halt in front of the miko, blocking her path.

Kagome gasped as she stopped. Slipping, her feet fell from underneath her and she landed heavily on her back. She cried in pain as Shitsuren reached for her hair, dragging her up by the roots.

"Damned bitch. How dare you strike me!" He snarled into her face. Raising his hand, he slapped it hard across her face. Kagome dare not cry. She bit her lip, as she looked daggers at Shitsuren's ugly face.

"Is the mortal not afraid of me?" He said with a sneer.

Kagome spit into his face, the saliva dripping from his nose.

Shitsuren snarled, wiping his face with his forearm.

"You whore. _How DARE you spit on me!_ " He snarled. He glared into her eyes, but they didn't waver. She held her stern gaze as she breathed heavily.

"But, nonetheless, you are valuable to the survival of my clan. Therefore, I cannot hurt you."

Kagome coughed. "If I didn't have people who I loved do dearly, I would gladly die before having your baby."

Shitsuren chuckled. "Be that as it may, you are still pregnant with my pup. Such strength and will you posses, you shall bare many strong pups."

Slowly he lowered his head to her level, cocking it slightly as his lips traveled beeline for her own.

"But you forget, it's _my_ will, and-"

Shitsuren silenced her as he smashed his lips against hers. Kagome struggled for her release, but it was like fighting a python; the harder you struggle the deeper the fangs sink.

"_Get your filthy lips _off _my mate!_"

Shitsuren pushed Kagome away as he dodged Tetsusaiga's deadly blade.

Inuyasha landed next to Kagome, brandishing Tetsusaiga in front of them. Wrapping his arms protectively, Kagome buried her face in his haori.

"Aw, isn't that precious? The filthy half-breed and his whore of a mate." Shitsuren laughed icily, his voice ringing through the trees.

Inuyasha stepped forward, still clutching Kagome. "Shut up! You have no reason to talk! You're the one who raped her, who just snuck up and attacked her!"

Shitsuren flashed Inuyasha a toothy smile. "That is how our clan reproduces. We raise at least eight pups, the strongest of the strong. And when there is a lack of youkai bitches-" He laughed demonically. "We resort to the human ones. All three of my current whelps are born of human mothers."

Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha. She looked up just enough to glance at the youkai before hiding her face again.

Inuyasha seemed to be frozen. "What do you mean by 'current'? And what happened to these humans that you raped?"

Shitsuren nodded. "Aw, I do believe that you do ought to have some answers, yes. I have sired eight litters. Only three I aloud to live. And as for the humans?"

Kagome lifted her face to look at Shitsuren. The youkai looked her in the eye, staring at her, trying to stare her. He smiled menacingly.

"I killed them."

Kagome gasped and balled Inuyasha's kimono in her fists, fitting her body against his.

Inuyasha snarled. "You what?"

Shitsuren nodded. "I killed them. All eight. They weren't strong enough to produce more strong pups, so I killed them, and let the pups I did have feast upon their carcasses.

Inuyasha held Kagome against him so tightly; he was in danger of crushing her. "I've had enough of you for a lifetime." He growled. Pushing Kagome behind him, he leapt into the air, bringing Tetsusaiga whistling through as he aimed for Shitsuren's head. However, Shitsuren evaded Inuyasha's attack swiftly.

Laughing manically, the youkai stood as Inuyasha took his spot beside Kagome.

"Petty hanyou, I have no time for the likes of you. My pups are hungry, I must go hunt for them." He turned to pierce Kagome with his stare. "I shall see you when your time to birth my pup is upon us."

Baring his fangs in a white flash of a smile, Shitsuren transformed into his real form before melting into the shadows of the forest. Inuyasha stepped forward, snarling. "You cant get away so easily, Shitsuren! Kaze No Kizu!"

Slamming Tetsusaiga against the ground, the foliage fell victim to the Fang's flames. But, behind the cover held no trace of the wolf-youkai.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha dropped Tetsusaiga into the scabbard as he walked back to Kagome, who was clearly shaken. She clutched her shoulders as involuntary shivers racked her body. Her cheek was slightly red from were Shitsuren had struck her, and her maternity kimono ripped, exposing the delicate skin of her stomach.

Opening his arms, he felt Kagome grip his haori as she snuggled against his chest. He breathed in her sweet scent as she breathed heavily. He could tell she was doing all she could to keep from crying, and how he sympathized with her. He held her closer before sweeping her off her feet and starting towards the hut at an easy pace.

"From now on, can we stay together, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked down from his path to gaze at her momentarily with his golden eyes. Looking back up, his expression was blank. "Yes, I wont let you leave my sight. Not until I gut and neuter that bastard."

Kagome rested her head against her mate's chest, against his heart. "I don't want him coming after me, especially when I'm in labor. I want you to be there with me, to help me and share my pain, happiness and sadness." She gently reached up to stroke the side of his face with her fingers. "Can you do that for me?"

Inuyasha slowed to a walk as they reached the outskirts of the village. "Always, my mate."

A/N: Short, sad chappie, I know. I don't know how many chapters I can get up for now. Until finals end, I'm gonna be up to my eyeballs in homework. Ah, the joys of being a freshman. So, if you would please bear with me, I'm gonna try to update as often as possible. Just to note, InuLvr7, your title as my best reviewer is quickly being challenged by a newcomer! Oh, and I'm starting a new hobby! For any Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there, I'm starting to study the _real_ science of Alchemy! I'm so excited! And, believe it or not, there is an actual stone out there somewhere known as the Philosophers Stone. Go figure! And an update on my friend: She changed her mind and got an abortion. Yay!


	17. Act Seventeen

Act Seventeen

Kagome groaned loudly as she rolled over on the futon. Growling, Inuyasha nudged her with his foot, telling her that she was being too noisy. This only made Kagome groan louder, causing Inuyasha to growl louder as well.

"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha mumbled irritated as he sat up.

Kagome sighed before rolling over again to face her mate. "My back is _really_ bothering me today. And I have a really awful headache."

Sighing, Inuyasha scooted out of the covers before making his way to the woodpile. He threw a couple of logs on the fire before dashing back to bed, his feet scurrying over the cold wood of the floor.

"Do you have any idea why?"

Kagome shrugged from under the warm blanket. "Maybe I'm getting ready to go into labor."

Inuyasha turned a ghostly ashen, his eyes widening in alarm. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

At just over nine months, Kagome was ready to explode at any time. Her belly had almost doubled in size from three months ago, and the weight in front of her was beginning to take its toll on her poor back. Just the same, if there was any pleasure she could get out of this horrible experience, it was taunting Inuyasha.

The poor hanyou had just about worried himself sick fretting over her from the moment she surpassed the nine month marker. Looking at him now, the firelight of the early morning gleaming off his silver hair and redefinition every chiseled muscle of his chest, Kagome couldn't believe that that horrified face belonged to such a strong body. Realizing this made her laugh harder.

Inuyasha waved his hands in front of himself as he changed the expression on his face, one of annoyment. "Kagome, stop laughing. The pup may pop out of you laugh any harder."

That did it. Kagome was now in tears. Clutching her over-ripe belly, she rolled on her back, screaming in laughter.

Her amusement bounced off the walls and straight into Inuyasha's ears. Pinning them to his head, he rumbled in his throat as he thought of a way to get her to stop laughing. An idea filtered through his brain.

In one swift movement, He grabbed his mate by the arms and pinned her down. He silenced her by crushing his lips against hers, flicking his tongue in and out of her open mouth, tasting her, sharing her pleasure, loving her.

Kagome gasped into his mouth as she melted under his touch. She allowed him to be dominating over her as she submitted to his loving caress. She knew that when he felt he was dictator and in control of the situation, he seemed more willing to listen to her body's desire.

Relaxing, Kagome tried to release her arms from his stern hold, but the hanyou gave a halting growl, never once bobbling. Slowly he moved from her mouth to her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. Moaning passionately, she arched her head back, giving him further access to her neck. But he had moved back to her mouth, still as savage as ever, burning with an untamed flame that controlled his every movement.

Finally allowing Kagome's hands their freedom, she roamed his back, feeling every defined muscle. She never could get a grasp on how muscular the hanyou was, even though she knew it took a lot of strength to fight off demons.

She felt him position himself differently, moving to the side slightly to avoid her huge stomach, his hands supporting his bulk above her.

He could smell as her scent spiked, her desire grew. Slowly her hands made their way further down his body, stopping at his hakama. He felt her fingers as they tugged at the tie to his pants, but that, sadly, was where Inuyasha drew the line. Breaking the kiss, he gazed at her with unbridled emotion. But shaking his head, he started to sit up.

"Not today. You have to whelp that pup before we can." He said quietly.

Kagome understood. Twisting her body, she lay so that her head rested in his lap. She felt as his clawed finger traced around her jaw, traveling down her jugular before back up to stroke her hair.

Kagome sighed, in pure bliss. Even if they weren't making love, she was content to sit here, feeling Inuyasha's touch.

But, of course, nature always has other thoughts.

Sitting up abruptly and narrowly missing butt heading Inuyasha's chin, she stood and threw on a kimono before looking in earnest at Inuyasha.

He didn't need any further information, he knew the look well. Shrugging on his undershirt, he followed Kagome outside to the outhouse, walking the path he had followed several times last night.

Growling, he hated accompanying his mate to the bathroom, like she was an unbroken pup. But he knew that her shrinking bladder couldn't hold it forever, and Kagome didn't like going outside alone, knowing Shitsuren had promised to come for her when time came to whelp the pup.

So, here he sat, tapping his foot impatiently as several villagers giggled at Inuyasha's Monday morning appearance. He ignored them as Kagome came back out, obviously relieved.

Stretching her arms, she glanced at the overcast sky and the ominous clouds that hung in the distance. Coming closer to Inuyasha's side, they both peered at the black haze that hung on the horizon.

"Looks like its gonna storm," Kagome concluded as she moved away. Inuyasha agreed mentally as he fell in step with his mate.

"Oh, Kagome!"

The miko turned to gaze upon the face of old Kaede. She nodded in response as the priestess made her way towards them.

"How are ye faring, child?" She asked, obviously concerned. Kagome waved it off, smiling brightly.

"Never better!"

Kaede frowned. "Something about your aura strikes me as strange. Might ye accompany me to my home?" She turned and led the way before stopping to look back at the couple. "I believe your time is nearer than you expect."

Kagome felt odd as she lay upon Kaede's futon, her round stomach bare as her kimono fell just before her breasts. A light blanket covered her lower body as Kaede gently felt her stomach, just as she had nine months ago before declaring Kagome pregnant.

"The child has moved down considerably from your last visit," Kaede concluded as she pulled Kagome's kimono down. "Have ye been feeling anything out of the ordinary?"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, it kicks more than usual, and I had a headache and backache this morning…" She frowned in thought. "Oh yea! I started lactating three days ago."

Inuyasha fell over. Righting himself again, he glared over at his mate before advancing on her. "What?! And you didn't even _tell_ me this? _WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO INFORM ME?"_

Kagome mustered a weak smile as she waved her hands defensively in front of herself. "Calm down, Inuyasha. I was planning on telling you, but I just couldn't find the right moment."

The hanyou looked as if he didn't believe her, but Kaede quickly extinguished all thoughts as she made an announcement.

"Kagome should go into labor anywhere from a day to three days from now."

"What?" The two cried in unison. Kaede nodded as she looked from face to face.

Kagome sighed as she sat up onto her elbows. "I thought I had at least two weeks." She looked up and frowned at the look Inuyasha was giving her.

"You thought you had two weeks?" He said doubtfully.

Kagome wrinkled up her nose. "Did I hear an echo?"

Kaede chuckled happily at the two's squabbling. "Now, now. I shall give you some medicinal herbs for the labor pains, then I want Inuyasha to fetch me as soon as ye start feeling any discomfort, understood?" The old miko handed her a small bowl filled with various leaves. Kagome nodded in agreement as she took the bowl and stood with Inuyasha's assistance.

His smile widened, his white canin teeth gleaming like new daggers. Shifting his gaze from the glass-like water, the turned to face his daughter.

Leaning against the side of the cave and wrapped in an aura of despair sat Kibami. Although her body had healed from the injuries inflicted from her father, her pride was still badly wounded.

Feeling her father's eyes upon her, she looked up at him, her eyes still holding that dominate glitter.

"Kibami, make the preparations for the bitch."

His daughter met his gaze before dropping lower, submitting to him. "Is she near?"

"In about three hours. We'll give her another hour before we make our move."

He rotated again to glance at the two male pups who laid beside their sister.

"You boys know what to do. So make your way east, but move at a leisurely pace. I want to wait until she begins to feel the first discomfort. Then I will come to assist you.

Immediately Tsukami and Tobokami stood, shaking out their coats and stretching their legs. "Is there anything else we can do, Father?"

The sire shook his head and waved them off, watching as they moved towards the cave entrance.

Kibami watched her brothers go before standing. Moving towards the corner, she took the old, unused futon between her teeth and dragged it outside, along with several blankets. Letting them air out, she gathered the herbs she needed and filled the small tub with water. Finally, she dragged the futon back in and replaced the blanket.

Looking over at her father, she walked towards him, her tail between her legs and her jade eyes watching the floor.

"Where are my siblings?" She asked carefully.

Shitsuren glanced over his shoulder at Kibami. "'tis none of your concern." He growled. Taking a paw, he swiped at the sacred water, clearing the image. Turning, he padded out of the cave before launching himself into the forest.

Kibami watched him go, hatred filling her heart.

'I wont let history repeat itself again…' 

Kagome choked on the water she had been sipping as Inuyasha burned himself on the large pot that sat on the fire. Laughing as he danced around, holding his hand and yelping in pain, she nearly toppled over backwards, but quickly caught herself.

"Oh, poor baby. Come here." Taking Inuyasha's hand, she kissed it gently before rubbing it against her cheek. "Better?"

Inuyasha nodded, his face set in a pout. "It was hotter than I thought." He commented.

Kagome sighed as she stood up, holding her aching back and touching her overlarge stomach.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just really uncomfortable. And the baby keeps kicking." She moved towards the pot. "Anyways, I shouldn't be letting a man do a woman's job." She grabbed the ladle that was harmlessly resting against the lip of the pot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled. Kagome shrugged.

"That your useless as a housewife." She giggled slightly. Sighing, she felt Inuyasha's strong arms wrap around her waist as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, swaying back and forth gently. Still, despite his show of affection, Kagome continued to pour soup into her bowl.

"Don't you feel like cuddling?" He mumbled in a husky voice. Kagome leaned her head against his.

"Yea, I feel real cuddly when I'm as big as a circus tent."

"A what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

"So, _do_ you feel cuddly?"

Kagome went to reply when suddenly, a pain shot through her stomach. Dropping the bowl of hot soup, she lurched forward, grabbing at the fabric of her kimono. Instinctively Inuyasha's arms tightened to hold her, helping her stay upright.

"Kagome, what's the matter? What's happening?" His face was an ashen color as she turned to look at him with reassuring eyes.

"Oh, nothing. My stomach just started hurting. It must've been a cramp. That's all." Slowly lowering herself to the floor, she began to place pieces of the broken ceramic bowl in her hand. Inuyasha helped her by taking a damp cloth and wiping up the still-steaming liquid that covered the wood floor.

Turning away, the miko quickly discarded of the broken bowl, being careful not to cut herself. Inuyasha rinsed out the cloth before setting it inside the wash bin.

A scream from a nearby hut caught both the hanyou and miko's attention.

"What was that?" Kagome queried. Stepping over to the door flap, she gently lifted it aside. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes laid upon the burning wreckage of a flaming hut. "Inuyasha!" A moment later, her mate stood beside her. She could hear his growl as he stepped back inside.

Grabbing Tetsusaiga, who laid idle against the far wall, He shoved the sheathed sword into his obi before darting outside.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Grabbing a quiver and bow, Kagome followed him back outside, trying to catch up.

As the two approached the burning hut, Inuyasha sniffed the air.

Youkai.

Turning to his pregnant mate, he began to push her back. "Get back home, there's youkai here!"

Kagome frowned and began to protest but Inuyasha silenced her with a chaste kiss. Looking up, his eyes shimmered with undying emotion.

"Please." He murmured softly. Kagome couldn't help. She nodded. Turning back, she walked away from the sight as she heard Inuyasha draw Tetsusaiga. Following the way back, she approached the hut.

Reassured that she was on her way back, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. Immediately transformed into the fang, He leapt onto the nearest rooftop, surveying the scene. Just to the eastern outskirt, he could clearly see two youkai, running along, killing chickens, harassing the barns of horses, scaring the humans. Growling, Inuyasha jumped from the hut and traveled along, skirting to the west part of the village, he would stay downwind of them. Finally, he cut along the front of the village before heading off the duo.

Landing in front of the two, he brandished Tetsusaiga as the wolf-youkai skidded to a stop. Their tongues lolled out to the side, their eyes sparkling with mischief and trouble. Inuyasha frowned. They were just pups.

"What are a couple of fleabags doing here in my village?" He snarled.

The wolf-youkai widened their grins. Inuyasha watched as they transformed into a human-like state, similar to Kouga.

"I don't believe any human would let a filthy hanyou like you run a village." Sneered the elder youkai. He chuckled as his brother gave a short laugh. Inuyasha growled, baring his teeth.

The two pups responded by flashing their own teeth, their growls just as vicious.

Inuyasha was poised and ready to attack. "Who are you?"

"We are the brothers of the Okami. Tsukami and Tobokami! We are here for your flesh, Inuyasha!" They snarled in chorus.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He had never met these two, let alone wronged them. So why were they here?

However the hanyou's questions were left unanswered as Tsukami launched himself forward towards Inuyasha, snarling.

"Uh!" Lifting Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha thwarted the pup's challenge as he bounced off Tetsusaiga's blade and flipped over Inuyasha's head. Preoccupied with Tsukami, Tobokami sprang forward and latched onto Inuyasha's left arm.

Yelling out, he pushed away at the pup who willingly released his bite. Now, Inuyasha was in a predicament. He watched as the two okami circled him, once again in their true forms. Both growled as they lowered their heads, tails held high and teeth exposed. Inuyasha couldn't help feeling a little panic welling inside him, as he finally understood what a cornered deer felt like. He couldn't launch an attack on either pup, less he want the other to attack from behind.

'But I really don't have a choice right now, do I?' 

Gritting his teeth, he raised Tetsusaiga before striking the ground. "KAZE NO KIZU!" He bellowed. Immediately he glanced to the side, seeing Tobokami flying towards him. His mind raced as he reasoned. Tetsusaiga was too heavy to block with so suddenly, but this pup was aiming for his throat. So he did the next best thing; he raised his arm.

He felt as the pup's teeth embedded into the soft flesh of his bicep. The power of the attack and the angle at which he had been hit were too much, and Tobokami took the hanyou down.

Now at a disadvantage, Inuyasha struggled to upright himself. But Tobokami had a firm grip. Like a dog shaking a rope, he shook his head back and forth, his teeth tearing and sinking deeper into Inuyasha's arm.

"GYAHHHHH!!" Lifting Tetsusaiga, he brought it down on the pup's left leg. Tobokami jumped away, but bit at Inuyasha's hand instead. The sudden feeling of teeth was too much, and the hanyou dropped the famed sword.

Now backing away, he watched as the wolf before him transformed into a human. Breathing heavily, he carefully placed his claws into the bleeding wound on his arms.

"Blades of blood!" He cried, watching as the red cleavers headed straight towards Tobokami. Alarmed at the sudden attack, he darted away to safety.

Satisfied, Inuyasha started to stand when a firm pair of hands grabbed him by the throat. Rolling his eyes, he caught the bloodied face of Tsukami.

"Now, filthy half-breed, leave this world!" His grip tightened as Inuyasha reached up, digging his claws into the wrists of the pup. But if it pained him, there was no sign. His grip merely tightened.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Leaping away to the right, Tsukami narrowly avoided the giant boomerang that flew from Sango's hand.

"Inuyasha!" The hanyou looked up to see Sango and Miroku hovering in the air aboard Kirara. Seconds later, Hiraikotsu flew back to Sango's hand, the giant fire cat youkai moving just slightly as the force of the catch caused Sango to lean back.

"Don't move!"

All three eyes looked over as Tsukami darted back over to the hanyou, much faster in his true form. Taking his teeth, he gently bit down onto Inuyasha's neck, his canines sunk in just far enough to allow a small stream of blood to flow.

"Don't move or I'll crush his windpipe!" He snarled.

Sango hesitated. Looking back at Miroku, the monk nodded. Kirara landed and the two slid off her back, Sango laying down her Hiraikotsu and katana.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as to get a better look at his two friends. From their right, he saw Tobokami emerge, heavily favoring his right leg and blood matting his chestnut coat.

From the northern edge of the village, Inuyasha heard the distinct howl of a wolf. It was long and drawn out, summoning others. His heart began to race. From his hut. From where Kagome was at rest. He noticed Tobokami's ears prick, his body stiffen. Even Tsukami remained motionless. When the call slowly tapered off, Tobokami turned to his brother.

"Don't follow us. If you do, we will kill her and the unborn pup. To lose one is not a concern for us, to let you know." He turned his magenta gaze to Sango and Miroku. "Same rules apply to you. Don't follow. Or we shall have the bitch killed."

He turned to look at Tsukami and nodded his head. Hesitantly he lifted his jaws from Inuyasha's throat before darting away, his gimp brother following. As they disappeared into the woods, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku heard the two harmonizing calls of the pups.

A/N: Yay! I got this chappie done on Friday after school, and, of course, FF(dot)net is down! UH! Anyways, I gotta dog show this weekend (Yay!) In Puyallup, Washington. Giddy up, y'all! And next weekend, I get to go to Portland, Oregon for a show. If you have Animal Planet, its one of those Eukanuba Tournament of Champions shows. They actually air those shows like, six months after their done and over with. Last year, I went to Portland and stayed and watched Best In Show and everything and the camera zoomed in on my friends and me. And my puppy's daddy (Pilot) Is in Florida right now, showing at one of the Eukanuba shows for Animal Planet. Uh! Enough talk, more writing, LMFOA.


	18. Act Eighteen

Act Eighteen

Kagome closed her eyes and secretly prayed this was just simply another bad dream. But, the cool wind on he face only confirmed that this wasn't a dream. Peaking out of one eye, she saw the two wolves that ran on either side of her escort. She grimaced.

'_Escort. That makes it sound like I _want _to be going with him.'_

Peaking up, she caught the rough expression of Shitsuren. Quickly she recapped her eyes, balling her fists up. Another shock of pain washed through her stomach as she clutched the blanket she was wrapped in.

_She had been sitting by the fire, silently praying that Inuyasha would be all right, that this was simply a small, weak demon. Feeling a cold draft, she looked up, expecting to see Inuyasha. But her happy expression quickly disappeared as Shitsuren kneeled beside her. _

_Scrambling away, Kagome threw various objects at him. Bowls, blankets, dirty clothes, all in an effort to get away._

"_What do you want? Go away! Inuyasha!"_

_Shitsuren laughed as he approached the cowering miko. "I come here for the value you offer me. My pup."_

_Kagome shook her head, clutching her stomach. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not even in labor yet!"_

"_Ah, but you are." He sneered. "I know you have felt at least two or three pains through your abdomen. These are the first warnings of oncoming labor." _

_Kagome's eyes widened. She shook her head, covering her face in her hands._

"_Now, why don't you come with me? Wrap up in that blanket so you don't become chilled."_

_He reached out to grab her hand, but she pushed him away, her aura growing strong with resistance. "NO!"_

_His expression turning angered, Shitsuren tried to manage his temper. "Now, don't be this way. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your mate, would you?"_

_Kagome froze, looking up to gawk at the youkai. His lips turned up into a cruel smile, canines bared in a ferocious display. "That's what I assumed." Taking the blanket, he offered it back to her. _

_Following orders, she grabbed the cover and followed the youkai out. Taking her in his arms, he let out a bay before starting into the thicket._

A jar in Shitsuren's movements sent a shock of pain through her stomach.

"Kibami, do you have everything ready?"

Kagome glanced up, looking straight into the mouth of a cave. She felt the warm sensation as Shitsuren passed through the protective barrier, her still in hand.

"Yes, Father. Everything is ready. The futon is over there."

Shitsuren nodded before placing Kagome onto an old futon. Gazing back at his daughter, Shitsuren nodded. "She's just begun labor. I don't believe her water is broken yet. Your brothers and I shall be guarding outside should that filthy hanyou come by." He sneaked a glance at Kagome, a scant smile tracing his features. "I leave her in your care. And when the pup comes, christen it 'Higami'."

Kibami nodded towards her father. Watching him exit the cave, she sighed when he was finally out of sight.

Taking a wet rag from the water bin, she rung it out and offered it to her father's newest prisoner. Studying her carefully, her jade eyes watched as she inched away, breathing heavier, clutching her large stomach. Her eyes were wide like a deer in headlights, full of fear, but also full of strength and determination. Indeed, this one was not like the other women.

Slowly Kibami withdrew the offering hand, dipping her hand back into the water and releasing the rag.

"You have nothing to fear from me, human. I do not wish to see you any physical nor mental harm, unlike my father. I am simply here to help you birth your pup, in place of your mate. Unorthodox, yes, but its the best here, as my father is an ignorant jackass."

Although she was still wary of the green-eyed youkai, Kagome visibly relaxed, a small smile crossing her features. "You aren't like him, are you?" she asked hesitantly.

Kibami shook her head. "No. I hate my father like my worst enemy. I watched him kill my mother and brother when I was very young. He made me drink their blood before casting me away, only to help whelp my other brothers and sisters. Then, he made me kill their mothers and later, most of them. My two brothers are all that remain. He has twisted their minds, so that they cannot even decipher what is wrong or right. As you said, I am not like him. Nor do I wish to even say we are connected by blood. I would leave, however he is much too powerful and dominate to let me escape. He does what he does just to spite me."

Kagome nodded, but winced as a pain tore through her stomach. A moment later, a warm sensation rushed down her legs. Glancing towards the source, she saw the water trickling down her legs, the scent was sickly sweet, and the feel was gooey warmth.

Kibami managed a small smile. "Your water has broken. Don't be afraid, the pup shall be here in a while. Just lay down and relax, allow the pain to just seep through to the bed."

Kagome nodded before lying down. For some reason, this youkai had a calming effect on her. She didn't feel the panicked rush that she had expected, just stillness.

"My name is Kibami. I don't believe I caught yours?"

Kagome sighed and winced as another pain rippled through her. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha, please eat something." Begged Sango as she offered him the rice ball.

The hanyou ignored her however, staring blankly at the door, wishing he could be out, looking for Kagome.

Sango sighed and placed the homemade rice ball aside. Miroku looked at the hanyou with empathetic eyes.

"Inuyasha, it'll be no good worrying yourself sick. Besides, just rest here tonight. By morning, your wounds will be healed more."

The hanyou slammed his fist against the wooden floor, his eyes sparking. "By morning, Kagome could be dead! That shit-face said that he's killed every woman that's borne him a pup. And by morning, Kagome could have birthed the pup and be dead! I have no time to lose!"

He stood, his damaged arm dangling from a makeshift sling Sango had crafted.

"Wait! Inuyasha, if you insist, let us come with you!" Cried Miroku as he grabbed his staff.

The inu-hanyou turned to glance at the monk, a look in his eyes that made both Sango and Miroku freeze.

"No, this is my job to do. I have to rescue my mate." He said quietly. Turning around, he stopped right before the hanging bamboo mat.

"There's only one person who can help me. And, even though I rather die than ask him, this is Kagome we're talking about. He's the only other person who loves her like I do."

Leaving behind the bewildered Sango and Miroku, he pushed aside the mat and started off into the dark woods.

A/N: Sorry, short chapter. Oh well, I wanted to leave you guys guessing, LoL! Yay! Washington got more snow! And some rain on top of it. (Boo! Hiss!) Really weird weather today. If you live in Portland, you guys got an idea. We got the tail end of what they got.


	19. Act Nineteen

Act Nineteen

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat as he closed in on the waterfall. It was almost dawn, a pinkish tinge touching the eastern sky.

"Damn it. I can believe I'm sinking to this level. I really must be desperate, to call on _him_ for help." He leapt off a rock ledge and through the water and mist. Landing quietly on the other side inside the waterfall inside a dark, damp cave, Inuyasha lifted his sleeve to his nose, trying to block the stench of wolf.

"Oi! Kouga! Where the hell are you, you piece of shit?"

His voice echoed inside the proximity of the cave. Through the dim light, he saw several of the youkai jump, rudely awakened by the hanyou's booming voice.

"Inuyasha? Whaddya doin' here?"

Grunting, he walked over to where the youkai lay, curled up next to his mate.

"Well, uh… I need your help."

Kouga's eyes enlarged as he sat up, yawning. "So what's the problem?"

A moment later, Ayame came and sidled up next to him. Since the jewel had become whole, Kouga had taken Ayame as his mate. Therefore, Inuyasha wasn't too concerned about Kouga making a move on _his_ mate.

Inuyasha sighed, grabbing at his arm. Kouga frowned. "What happened to you?" He paused, his eyes lighting up with sudden understanding. "What's wrong? Where's Kagome? It _is_ Kagome, isn't it?"

Inuyasha met the youkai's eyes. "She was raped by a demon named Shitsuren. Now, he's taken her back to his den to whelp his pup. I need help with this, Kouga. I can't do it alone."

The wolf demon looked as if you could've knocked him over with a leaf. Slowly, anger took the place of shock, and his eyes narrowed as he advanced on the wounded hanyou.

"You let a slime ball youkai _rape_ Kagome? _WHAT THE FUCK WERE _YOU_ DOING WHILE THAT WAS GOING ON?" _He bellowed.

Inuyasha stood to meet his advance, his eyes glowing. "She went off on her own! I didn't know she was gonna get raped! I did the best I could, Kouga! Don't you think its torture for me to know my mate is carrying someone else's pup?"

Kouga slunk back, his anger melted away. "I guess I can sympathize with you, baka." He looked over his shoulder at Ayame, who sat against the cave wall. "I just found out that I'm gonna be a father pretty soon."

Inuyasha rocked back on his heels. "So you know. Even the thought is against every instinct us youkai have. To have your mate birth another's offspring. But the thing is, Kagome's not the first. This bastard has several other pups by human women."

Kouga looked back at Inuyasha. "Ok, I'll help you, dog-shit. But just this once, and only because it's Kagome."

Standing, Inuyasha stood and raised his chin. Kouga did the same. Nodding, Inuyasha turned and headed out of the cave, passing through the waterfall. Kouga followed, but paused, darting back to kiss Ayame goodbye. He nodded to his men before striding over to the waterfall.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, lets go."

The two subordinate demons raised themselves, grumbling curses as they followed the leader out.

Ayame watched them disappear through the misty water. Slowly her hand slid over her stomach.

'Be safe, Kouga…For both our sakes…'

A yelp of pain escaped Kagome's mouth as she winced in agony.

"Its all right, Kagome. Your doing great." Soothed Kibami, Gently ringing out the cloth. Slowly she placed it upon the miko's forehead, who sighed in exaughstion.

"I'm so tired. And I'm not even halfway through. No wonder they call it labor." She said airily.

Kibami laughed a light little giggle, her bottle green eyes sparkling. "You'll be fine. Your strong, I can tell. Only a little while longer."

Kagome sighed again. "You said 'only a little longer' four hours ago!" She whined. "I'm ready to be done!"

The youkai girl nodded her head in understanding. "Why don't you sleep off a couple hours? All the other women slept at least three hours."

A smile played at Kagome's lips. "Sleeping for three hours. I like that." Slowly she closed her eyes, but it didn't feel right, in this strange cave. At least, without Inuyasha near her. Clenching her eyes closed further, she wondered what had happened to the hanyou. Was he all right? Was he wounded?

Gradually her mind began to slip away. Her thoughts on her mate.

'Inuyasha…'

Inuyasha hissed in pain as a branch smacked against a tree branch. Looking down, he made sure that Kouga and his goons were still traveling below him.

Noon had peaked almost a half hour ago, and they were now close to Shitsuren. Really close. Inuyasha could smell his stench. Looking up, Inuyasha noticed the trees beginning to thin.

Jumping to the ground, he slip to a stop, his un-slinged arm throbbing as he tensed his bicep. A moment later, Kouga stopped beside the hanyou, Ginta and Hakkaku panting off to the right.

"So, is this stench I'm smelling him?" Asked Kouga. Inuyasha nodded.

"There's a clearing up ahead, I saw it from the trees. I think that's where his den is."

Kouga nodded and moved forward, the two men stalking into the bushes. Looking out into the clearing, there was nothing but scattered bones and a cave.

"That's where he's keeping Kagome. I can smell her." Inuyasha mumbled, his ears smashing against his head.

"Yea, I smell her too." Growled Kouga. He looked to Inuyasha, who nodded and the two stepped into the clearing.

"Big mistake!"

Both youkai and hanyou whirled around to catch sight of three demons.

"AH! What are they?" Yelled Hakkaku as he ran behind his protectors, Ginta following.

Inuyasha snarled, drawing Tetsusaiga as the fang transformed.

"Shitsuren!" He cried, leveling the sword with the giant wolf's chest.

The great black beast bared his teeth, his fur sticking up on his back. Flanked by his two smaller sons, the youkai seemed bigger than usual.

"That's Shitsuren, eh? Keh. He don't look that tough." Piped Kouga.

Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes never leaving the beast's body. "Don't be fooled. His looks are deceiving. He's quick, and those two pups beside him work like a tag team. One'll distract you while the other attacks."

A grin surfaced on Kouga's face as he glanced back at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Well, we got ourselves our own distractions." He said jokingly. Both lesser demons visibly paled.

"Enough talk, hanyou. I know what you have come here for, and I wont let you have her! Not till the pup is born!" He roared.

Inuyasha scoffed, lowering Tetsusaiga and his body. "I wont let you have her or the pup! I'm taking her back, here and now!"

Shitsuren growled deep in his throat before barking in anger, throwing his body forward.

"Inuyasha, move!"

Kouga leapt away, Ginta and Hakkaku running for their lives as Tsukami and Tobokami raced after them Inuyasha was frozen to the spot, only managing to raise Tetsusaiga.

Grabbing the fang between his teeth, Shitsuren held fast as Inuyasha pushed against him. Falling to the ground with the force of the blow, he pushed against the beast's head as his feet raked the ground for some kind of leverage.

Kagome was awoken from her sleep as a roar shook the cave. Looking to her side, she noticed Kibami in her true form, her body curled up as she gently lifted her head.

"What in the world…" Kagome trailed off as another roar shook the cave. Looking out towards the barrier, she saw nothing but the bluish sheen.

She looked back to Kibami. The wolf youkai had her eyes fixed on Kagome. Suddenly she transformed into her human form, grabbing a bin of water. Placing it next to Kagome, she snatched a couple more towels as she moved back beside the miko.

Kagome frowned, slightly worried. "Kibami, what's-"

A huge rush of pain met Kagome head on as she yelled out in agony.

"Your about to have the pup. It's all right, Kagome, just remember to breathe."

The pains were coming much faster than before. Kagome winced and yelled, leaning back to cry as tears of pain streamed down her face.

A sudden pain seared at her chest. Grabbing down her shirt, she grabbed the once-purple orb and watched it with painful eyes.

In the very core of the jewel, a tiny light illuminated for a brief moment before dying out, leaving the ball an ugly gray. A crack formed through it and the Shikon no Tama split in two. It had been purified.

Higami: Howl of the wolf

_Hige: Howl_

_Okami: Wolf_

A/N: Wow, sorry this chapter sucked. My friend was watching Third Watch in the background, kinda hard to concentrate. I tried to insist that she turn the T.V. off, but she's too damn stubborn. And, I haven't seen the episode where Ayami comes in, so if she's OOC or I do something else wrong, don't chop me up and make Kibbles 'n Bits outta me, K? In other words, DON'T FLAME ME! I seem to be getting quite a few of those lately, and it's pissing me off…


	20. Act Twenty

Act Twenty

Inuyasha swept Kagome up in his arms, not waiting to give the she-wolf a reply. Pausing just long enough to make sure she had the pup wrapped in her arms, he ran out of the cave and into the forest, Kouga hot on his heels and followed by Ginta and Hakkaku. He dared not look back to see if the okami youkai were following, or if Kibami had killed Shitsuren yet. All he knew was that he had his mate and pup in arm and he was getting back to the village as fast as he could.

Slowly Shitsuren picked himself off the ground, facing his daughter with a nasty grin. "I always knew you were trouble, from the very beginning. If I had been smart, I would've kept your brother instead of you…"

Kibami lowered her head, a nasty growl vibrating from her throat. She lifted her tail high into the air as every hair on her back stood on end, staring her father in the eye with her emerald gaze. From the corner, she watched Tsukami and Tobokami rise to their feet, their hackles raised.

"You two stay out of this, it's between me and him." She growled. The two pups stopped advancing, but neither dropped their hackles.

Kibami turned her glare back to Shitsuren. Blood speckled the ground beneath him, seeping through a gap in his shoulder where the Wind Scar had hit him. He panted heavily, obviously tired from the endless fighting of the day.

A smile curled as Kibami's lips. "You know, I don't believe I have been happier a day in my life more so than today. To see you put in your place, by a hanyou."

Shitsuren's face was foul as he leaned against the cave wall. "You have no idea how much pleasure it brought to me when I saw that that pup wasn't yours. I could've cried in happiness."

The okami youkai growled in his throat. "How dare you. I have been good to you. I've trained you, I've feed you, gave you shelter-"

"All you've gave me is torment and suffering!" She barked, her voice threatening. "From the moment I was whelped, I watch you beat my brother to make him meaner, I watched you starve my mother so she would mate with you, then watched you rape her. Then, you had the balls to have me kill her, to bathe in my mother and brother's blood. Your mate, your own pup. For years, I watched you bring in pregnant bitches, then made me whelp the pups, then kill them. I had to do this, five times. Five times too many. And, on top of all that, you beat me into submission." Her teeth shone. Her muscles straining, she crouched near the ground.

"You die by my teeth."

Launching herself into the air, Shitsuren narrowly avoided her snapping teeth, which merely closed in on a few hairs. He landed heavily, clearly favoring three legs, holding his forth front off the ground.

Kibami landed and skidded to a stop, dust rising from the cave floor as her extended claws left clear grooves in the ground. An erotic smile crossed her features, a chuckle echoing from her throat. "Slowing down, old man?"

Shitsuren snapped at the air, saliva flying from his saber-like canines. Nose flaring and eyes glowing menacingly, Shitsuren lowered his head, snarling in what could only be described as a less-than-friendly tone. In a lighting movement, he launched himself at Kibami, who was now running circles around her wounded father.

"What's the matter, cant keep up, _Daddy_?" Shitsuren made a lung, but missed her by a wide margin.

Kibami smiled. The huge youkai was spent, and the wound was now bleeding profusely from all the movement. His movements were slower and slower, more and more pained.

'_Its time.'_

Lunging from straight in front of his, teeth bared, Kibami hit her father head-on. Knocking him clear off his feet, the cave shook as the two hit the compact dirt floor. Seconds later, Kibami whirled around and clenched onto Shitsuren's throat. Writhing underneath her like a fish out of water, it was all Kibami could do to keep the beast pinned. Biting harder, she could feel the blood gushing out from between her lips. She squeezed her jaws tighter, and felt something crush. Shitsuren ceased all movement as he gasped for air; she had crushed his windpipe.

"You lied to me…" He gasped. Kibami hesitated, but didn't lessen her grip on her father's neck. Slowly her bottle-green eyes traveled up his black pelt and rested on his face, blood dripping from his muzzle, traveling along his sabers, and dripping onto the cold floor.

"You said he would kill me… To avenge his mate…Said he would kill me…" He paused to breath, but only gaped at the air, resembling a fish.

"But as I die…I find myself gazing upon your face…covered with my…blood…"

The great mass of hair stopped moving, and the brilliant steel-slue eyes glassed over, the last trickle of life streaming out of the body. It was only then that Kibami released her iron bite on his throat. Liking the blood from her cream muzzle, she turned to look at her prey. Indeed, she did feel an inkling of respect for her old man, but it was smaller than a microbe.

"So I did lie…But it was all the better, for both you and me…"

Turning, she shook her coat before padding out of the cave softly. As she exited, she could hear her brothers trotting not far behind her. Looking back, she noticed them both heading west, their tails carried high.

Inuyasha didn't slow his pace until he was safely within the village's confines. He trotted over to their hut before carefully placing Kagome on a futon.

"Kagome, are you OK?"

The woman nodded, her eyes glittering as she met his. "I'm just tired, that's all."

He nodded, trusting her judgment. Slowly his eyes wandered down to the small little blanket in her arms. "So why do you still have Shitsuren's pup?" He said in a confused tone.

Kagome peered out from under her eyebrows, her jaw dropped.

"Keh, cant you smell it, Dog-shit?"

Inuyasha turned to look at Kouga who was leaned against the door frame, a smug and joking smile lining his features.

"Smell what?" He retorted.

Kagome laughed before pushing the baby towards the hanyou. Slowly he put out his arms and excepted the newborn, clutching it to his body as if it would brake.

"Go ahead, take a look at her…" Kagome encouraged.

Inuyasha looked up, but agreed. Taking a hesitant clawed finger, he pushed away at the blanket to see a head of black, shiny hair and the tiniest pair of inu-hanyou ears he had ever seen. Slowly the baby opened its eyes, brilliant golden amber.

"But… But there's no way…" He looked from Kagome to the baby and back, dumbfounded.

Kagome's smile widened. "I made a wish, Inuyasha. On the Shikon no Tama."

As the hanyou gazed at her, she could almost see the small wheels turning inside his head. He turned to gawk at his little daughter.

"I made a wish too…But, I never thought…" He gently played with the pup's hands as the tiny girl reached up to grasp his clawed fingers. Already he could see her fingernails were longer than usual, hinting future claws.

From his place in the doorway, Kouga could see that he was intruding on a private moment. Watching the couple and their baby made him long for his own pregnant mate. Slowly he turned and started away.

"Kouga."

The youkai stopped and turned to look at the hut. From inside, Inuyasha emerged, still holding the little pup. He nodded in acknowledgement and Inuyasha bowed slightly.

"Thank you for helping, Kouga."

The wolf youkai brushed off the thanks with a wave of the hand. "Keh. Whatever. Call me when you need me. Just expecting you to return the favor."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, any time."

Kouga offered a weak smile before turning around. In a cloud of dust, he ran off towards the mountains.

Inuyasha watched him retreat before looking at the pup in his arms, still in disbelief. Now whining, she screwed up her face and began to thrash her arms around. Holding her close, he began to growl. Not a vicious one, like he used to intimidate, but rather an affectionate, soothing tone. Turning around to face the hut, he ducked under the door flap, moving beside Kagome. Carefully the pup transferred arms and Kagome lifted up her shirt to allow the pup its first meal.

"I only have one question, Inuyasha."

The hanyou looked up to meat his mate's gaze. "Wuzzat?"

"She's half-demon, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, obviously slightly confused about his mate's question. "Yea…"

"Well, didn't you say that on the night of the full moon, if I was mated, the baby would be a full demon?"

Inuyasha thought it over. "Well, it's a little different with hanyous…"

Kagome frowned slightly. "Then why am I hearing this _now_?"

Inuyasha ignored her question. "With hanyous, if your mated on the full moon, the pup will be hanyou. If you were mated on the new moon, the pup would be human."

Kagome nodded.

The silence lasted while the baby continued to suckle, Kagome watching her with pride. Slowly Inuyasha sidled up behind her, rubbing her back, her neck, when his fingers brushed over the scar on her neck. Slowly, meticulously, he pushed her hair aside. Carefully he lowered his fangs over the mark, and bit her in a swift movement, puncturing the skin.

Strangely, Kagome felt nothing. _'Because of the blood bond, that I don't feel any pain.'_

She turned to look at her mate, but he pressed a hand to her cheek to still her. He watched as the skin bound together, covering over the old scars, leaving only unblemished skin in its wake.

"What was that for?" She asked finally when the hanyou peeked over her shoulder.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Its what mates do when they have a pup together, it seals the deal, so to speak."

Kagome nodded. She felt the weight of her lover's head on her shoulder as he rested it.

"What'll we name her?"

Kagome looked down affectionately at her daughter. "How about Kuchizuke?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Naw…What about-"

"Kiskoseki."

Inuyasha looked at his mate. "Yea. Kiskoseki. I like it."

Kagome smiled as she pulled her daughter away from her breast and held her against her shoulder, patting her back softly. After a small burp escaped from her lips, Kagome cradled the child in her arms, mother and father watching protectively as their pup slept.

Slowly Inuyasha bent down to kiss the small girl's smooth forehead.

"Kiskoseki."

Kiskoseki: Miracle child of the Jewel 

_Kiseki: Miracle_

_Ko: Child_

_Hoseki: Jewel_

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. They keep on shutting down the computer lab at school, finals are killing me, and I haven't had any time to write. And now my life is at a new dilemma! I just realized how much I like one of my best friends, A.J.! But, here's the catch(es). I have a boyfriend who I love very much, and A.J. lives in Salem Oregon, nearly four hours away from my po-dunk town. I've talked to him every night for a while now, and I know he really likes me too. But, he's in 7th grade and I'm in 9th. But he acts like a high-schooler and looks like one two! crys I highly doubt I'll dump my boyfriend for him, though. Because I love Kevin waaaay too much and I've done something stupid like this a while back, and it didn't work out. So here's to my baby, for being here for me always! (Even when I'm being really stupid and thinking about this, like now.) Oh, and just another comment, I find it highly entertaining that all my reviewers call Shitsuren 'Shit-head', LMFAO! And the moon/hanyou reference was once again a Sueric idea! Too Taloo!


	21. Act Twentyone, Epilouge Fifteen Years La...

Act Twenty-one

Epilogue

Since fifteen years have passed…

Kagome watched from her place in the tall grass as Kiskoseki crouched behind a large bush of crab grass, her little black ears swiveling alertly atop her head. She could barely hear the small growl that escalated from her daughters throat as her fingers twitched above her sword's hilt.

Suddenly a boy leapt from the grass just in front of the girl, drawn a large sword, and swept it down towards her. But it a flash of light, Kiskoseki blocked it with her own large sword, the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome laughed as she leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. In the fifteen years since Kiskoseki had been born, they had had another child, a boy named Niteioto.

When Kagome had first given birth to the boy, they had been shocked at the resemblance between him and Inuyasha. Even at that young age.

He had the same silvery hair, the same ears, the same soul-piercing amber eyes, even the same features. But as he grew, they came to find that he had a trait in him that neither parent had expected; he was more like Sesshoumaru then either dared believe. His face never showed any emotion, unless thoroughly mad of when he was fighting. He spoke only when was needed, or, as Inuyasha insisted, was like his mother in the fashion that he liked to argue with authority.

Nevertheless, his stoic features where often hard to break through. But not on this particular day.

Kagome looked up at the sun. Gathered here with her mate as she watched their two pups practicing their fighting techniques, her fear of them hurting one another had long drained away. She could hear Inuyasha laugh and Kiskoseki's victorious cry as she turned just in time to see Niteioto flying through the air, straight at them.

"Gotcha!"

Kagome watched with slight fear as Inuyasha pushed her aside, leaping into the air to intercept the flying thirteen-year-old. However, Niteioto had gathered quite a bit of momentum, and when caught by his father, sent both sprawling onto the grass.

"Ow, my head." Whined Niteioto as he rubbed a silver ear.

Inuyasha sat up, brushing the grass off himself. "Your head, what about my back?" He said as he straightened.

Kagome smiled, reassured that they were fine. However she did turn to pin her daughter with a warning look.

If Kiskoseki had seen the look, she paid it no mind. Too busy laughing her ass off, she rolled in the grass, clutching her stomach, next to Tetsusaiga.

"Kis…"

The hanyou girl opened one eye, tears welling in the corners from her laughter, as she gazed into the eyes of her father. "Y-yes Daddy?"

Her father gave an evil smile. Suddenly, he drew the sword that Niteioto had been welding- the Tsumaki- And thrust it at her. Eyes widening, Kiskoseki grabbing the Tetsusaiga, transforming as she brought it up just in front of her to block her father's assault.

Scrambling to her feet as Inuyasha drew back to prepare himself for another attack, Kiskoseki was barely able to pull Tetsusaiga in front of her before the two powerful swords clashed, electricity sparking as they rubbed together.

"What I do? What did I do?" she cried, furiously dodging her fathers relentless attacks.

A cynical smile came over Inuyasha's features as he blocked the old fang using the new one.

"What, do I need a reason to torture my daughter?" He joked as he thrust Tsumaki towards his daughter.

"Hey!" The sword caught on the sleeve of the kimono she wore, tearing it with a loud rip. A small amount of blood ran down her arm from the small wound.

Kagome heard the ripping fabric and turned her attention away from Niteioto. She watched with suspicion as Inuyasha hurried to his daughters side, both swords lying forgotten on the ground.

Frowning, Kagome rose to her feet, walking slowly towards her mate and offspring.

"What happened?" She asked as she closed the gap between herself and her mate.

Inuyasha whirled around, pulling Kiskoseki behind him. "Oh, nothing, nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and looked over the hanyou's shoulder to her daughter, who was obviously avoiding his gaze.

"Kiskoseki…?" She said menacingly.

Lifting her head, the girl gave a sheepish smile. She laughed nervously before tapering off. Stepping to the side of her dad, the girl revealed her arm, the sleeve nearly torn in two and soaked in blood.

Kagome visibly bristled as Inuyasha and his daughter stepped back slowly. Her mate knew that she wasn't worried about Kiskoseki being wounded, no, the kids had hurt themselves many times as young pups….

"Inuyasha," She growled. "Do you know how long it took me to make that dress?"

Inuyasha raised his hands to ward off his mate as she continued to advance on him. "Yes, I do, and it is very pretty and I was wrong to play with her in her pretty new dress and I _promise _I will get it fixed, even if I have to do it myself."

Kagome sighed, her body relaxing but he features didn't. "Your such a baka. That was her birthday kimono."

Kiskoseki smiled, walking over to sheath Tetsusaiga. Placing the sword back into the casing, she started over to where her brother sat, sliding her fingers fondly over the smooth wood scabbard.

Today was her fifteenth birthday. The day Shitsuren had been defeated at the hands of his own daughter. And how many times had Kiskoseki heard that story? How turning her into Inuyasha's daughter instead of Shitsuren's had purified the jewel. Still, it was one of her favorite stories. That, along with the story of how Kagome had come to be in this world…

Dropping to her knees to rummage through the sack her mother often carried along, she came across some medical supplies. Taking them out, she continued to treat her wound, a habit created back in the days when injury to the two hanyou pups had been an hourly occurrence. She wrapped the cut tightly and replaced the medical provisions. Turning her attention back to her parents, Inuyasha was warding away the angry Kagome with Tsumaki.

Once again she stroked the Tetsusaiga's casing. The sword had been an early birthday present from Inuyasha. She had always had an interest in swords, even after Kagome had tried to replace the awe of the weapon with bows and arrows. Now, Kiskoseki was a triple threat; spiritual powers, master archer and a skilled swordsman…

That's when the Tsumaki had been forged from one of Inuyasha's fangs. Almost as powerful as Tetsusaiga, with Niteioto as its welder, the two became a great sparing partner.

"So, I take it you are no worse for wear?"

Kiskoseki was brought out of her thoughts by her mother's voice. Gazing up, her golden eyes met Kagome's sweet brown ones. "Uh, yea, I'm fine."

"Keh. Good. Cant let me get rusty, now, that you have Tetsusaiga. I'm still gonna need extra practice, and you know what that means…" Her father's eyes sparkled with excitement at the thought of continuing to fight his daughter.

Niteioto snorted. "Yea, Kis is gonna ruin more of her cloths."

If Kagome understood the jibe, she showed no sign. But Kiskoseki understood perfectly. She shot her brother a nasty glare over her shoulder.

Unknown to Kagome, Kiskoseki, her brother and Inuyasha were much more ruthless when she was absent. And more than a few of Kiskoseki's clothes had fallen victim to the sword's blades. Thankfully, there was Sango. When any clothing became damaged, they would store the garments at Sango's place, until they could be repaired.

'Perhaps I should say something about that skirt Nit's been chasing lately…' 

As the four laughed and joked, Kiskoseki became increasingly aware of an approaching aura. Turning her head in the direction she sensed it, she stared, willing for the creature to show itself.

"So, you sense it too?" Asked Kagome in a strange, unusual voice.

Kiskoseki nodded.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at his son. "Uh, some of us cant sense that kinda stuff. Willing to enlighten us?" He shot.

But explanation wasn't needed. Over the hill, four figures approached.

Four wolves.

Instantly Inuyasha bristled. Grabbing Tsumaki, he held out the sword as Kiskoseki drew Tetsusaiga, Kagome knocking an arrow. From behind, Niteioto flexed his claws.

The wolf approached closer, obviously unconcerned of the four in front of her. Around her, three pups played, reckless and tumbling through the grass.

Something was familiar about this wolf. Furrowing her eyebrows, Kiskoseki stared hard at the wolf. Her coat was a cream color. Long, saber-like fangs hung from her jowls. Her gate was smooth, effortless. And her eyes; a brilliant emerald green.

Kibami stopped just in front of the family. A low growl vibrated from her throat and the pups aligned next to her. Three of them; one gray, one black and one brown.

Slowly Kagome lowered her weapon. "Kibami…"

The she-wolf gave a doggy smile, lolling her tongue out the side of her mouth. "It's been a long time, Kagome."

The woman nodded as she dropped the weapon back down near her feet. "Yes, fifteen years to be exact. We were celebrating my daughters birthday, I believe you would remember her."

The wolf's eyes came to rest upon the black-haired inu-hanyou. Golden eyes met emerald as the two locked gazes.

"Yes, how I remember her. And how she is grown. She resembles you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou growled as he stepped beside his daughter, receiving a stern glare from Kagome.

Kibami only nodded, catching Kagome's cold look. "Its all right. I would be the same way, should one that is the daughter of a sworn enemy look upon my pups. But I am harmless; my father is dead and I take orders from no one. Hence, you are also a victim of my father, as am I. You are as good to me as my own family." She glanced at the pups sitting beside her.

Somewhere deep inside her mind, a light flickered, and realization hit Kiskoseki hard. This wolf, she was Kibami. The same Kibami as in the story of Shitsuren. This was the youkai who had delivered her, who had slain her own father.

The brown pup beside Kibami whimpered, and his mother looked at him. Sighing, she stood, the puppies starting off the same direction they had come.

"My pups are hungry. So, it is now I bid you farewell." Turning, she started away, but paused, her green eyes looking back and meeting with Kiskoseki's.

"You are destined for great things, pup. As was your mother. You too shall defy the laws of time and reason. And too shall find your soul mate." With that the wolf started to lope away, letting out a low howl for her pups.

The family watched as Kibami moved over the field and across the hill until she was out of sight.

Kagome made her way to her daughters side, greatly moved by Kibami's words.

"Kis, I think its time that I told you the whole story again. All together, with your father, Sango, Miroku and Shippo." Slowly she brushed aside a strand of raven hair. "She was right. You are destined for great things."

Niteioto: Like His Father 

_Niteiru: Like (Similar)_

_Otosan: Father_


End file.
